


Maeve for Each Other (ABANDONED)

by VincentMeoblinn



Series: Freddy [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, F/M, Light Angst, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Oral, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Romance, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:57:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3717709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincentMeoblinn/pseuds/VincentMeoblinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the wake of their horrible ordeal with Alfred 'Freddy' O'Malley, Reid and Hotchner find themselves looking towards the future. Just as they begin to make those plans Maeve's husband shows up with an offer they can't refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_“Aaron, I feel like I’ve been pulling you around by your nose since we started out. I threw myself at you… or maybe forced myself on you would be a better term.”_

_“You know how I feel about that.”_

_“Yeah, I do. The thing is, there’s something I want to do but I feel like if I say anything that it will be more of me leading you around. Unfortunately, I’m concerned that if I don’t say anything that you never will because of this album.”_

_Hotch was silent a moment, “What is it you want to say?”_

_Reid walked up to Hotch and slipped his arms around his neck, “You’ve always, always been the one I wanted. I never want to let you go. Now I want to make new memories with you. I want a book for us, Aaron. I want to call you husband.”_

_“Okay,” Hotch replied, “Ask me.”_

_“Will you marry me, Aaron Hotchner?” Reid whispered, pressing their foreheads together._

_“It would be my honour.”_

Reid lifted happy eyes and Hotch leaned forward to press their lips together. Finally. _Finally_. After over a week of teasing each other with intimate touches that could go _nowhere_ they were going to have a chance to actually satisfy each other!

Which of course meant that there was a knock on the door.

Reid groaned, “Ignore it. I want to come _now_.”

“Yeah,” Hotch agreed, pulling him tightly against his body. They were deep into their kiss, tongues rubbing hotly against each other as their hips ground together in longing. Hotch had reached under the robe and was palming his ass through satin. The knock repeated and this time Hotch’s phone went off.

“Nooo,” Reid groaned as Hotch pulleda way.

“That’s Morgan’s ringtone.”

“Fuck,” Reid threw himself down in Hotch’s office chair dramatically.

“He says he’s at the door,” Hotch stated, “He says it’s urgent.”

“No, _this_ is urgent!” Reid snarled, gripping his erection through his nightie.

“I’m sorry,” Hotch sighed, looking as if he truly was, “I really need this too, but he says it’s urgent. I can’t ignore him.”

“He’s going to pay for this,” Reid snarled, following Hotch out to the living room. They had both tucked their arousal away, but it was more difficult for Reid since he had no pants. He was utilizing his robe.

Hotch answered the door while Reid flopped down on the couch angrily.

“Ah, Spencer? It’s for you.”

“Me?” Reid stood up and headed for the door in surprise, narrowly stopping himself from flinching at the sight of a bruised Freddy standing threateningly behind Maeve. _Not real,_ “Maeve! Come in!”

Reid grabbed her hand and tugged her inside, “Please excuse the housecoat. I’ll just go get dressed. Please make yourself at home.”

“Um…” Hotch started, but Reid was already heading for the bedroom. Morgan chuckled behind him and he and Hotch started talking in low tones.

Reid quickly threw on a dress as he willed his erection down. It was far too difficult with Maeve out there. His brain was playing through some rather filthy scenarios, mostly involving Hotch tying them up together and fucking them until they couldn’t walk. Reid returned to the living room to find Maeve sitting anxiously on the couch. Hotch had sensed her discomfort and was standing away from her with Morgan near the breakfast bar.

Reid sat down beside her, facing her anxiously as he recalled they’d just been through a terrible ordeal together. His life had become one mad mess after another so he was used to pushing it away to enjoy the good moments.

“I was going to check into a motel,” Maeve told him, “But my husband called and he told me he didn’t want me to be alone. He told me to come here so I asked Agent Morgan to bring me.”

“You’re welcome to stay here,” Hotch stated, “We have chair in the sitting room if you need more privacy than the couch. It’s not very big but with an ottoman in front…”

“My husband is on his way here,” Maeve stated softly, “His plane will arrive in an hour. He wants to talk to you both.”

“He contacted the BAU,” Morgan explained, “You two were with Strauss so it came to me. I got him on an emergency flight out here while Maeve was being looked over at the hospital. Turns out Reid here was aware she’d been abducted but keeping it quiet. Her husband contacted him directly and he told him he’d find her.”

“When were you abducted?” Hotch asked, his eyes narrowing angrily at Reid’s lie.

“Please,” Maeve shut her eyes, “I’ve been going over this for hours.”

“I’m sorry,” Hotch replied, “It’s automatic.”

“The day I visited her in the café,” Reid stated, “Freddy was there. I saw him.”

“Why the _hell_ didn’t you say something?!” Hotch spat out in shock.

“He was armed and dangerous,” Reid replied, “I wanted to make sure when he confronted us you wouldn’t get hurt.”

“What about _me_?” Maeve asked, her eyes flashing angrily.

“I did try to warn you,” Reid replied softly, “I never wanted you to get involved.”

“Well, you sure had a funny way of going about it!” Maeve snapped, pulling her hands from Reid’s. Reid failed to hide the broken look that flashed across his face and saw Hotch’s reaction immediately, but Maeve’s reaction superseded it, “Oh, honey. I’m sorry. I know you’ve been through even more than I have. It’s just… I was so _scared.”_

“I am sorry,” Reid replied as she took his hands again, but his eyes moved to where Hotch was carefully watching them. _He knows. He knows I’m in love with her. I’ll lose him. I can’t lose him! Not over a married woman!_ Reid slipped his hands out, but Hotch shook his head imperceptivity so Reid made up an excuse rather than tell her that he couldn’t hold her hands anymore. He stood up and gestured towards the kitchen, “Can I get you anything?”

“Considering my options at the station were burgers and fries I’d sure love some of your home cooking,” Maeve replied gratefully, “And some tea.”

“I have some lemon chicken with vegetables and rice,” Reid offered, “Or a meatloaf with a side salad.”

“The chicken, please,” She smiled.

“Jasmine tea? Or chamomile?”

“Chamomile. I need to relax desperately.”

Reid busied himself in the kitchen while Hotch sat down in his chair. He overheard Morgan being offered food, but the man declined and let himself out with a squick wave to Hotch.

“You’re both welcome to stay here tonight,” Hotch stated, “I can run to the store and get a blow-up mattress.”

“He said he wanted to talk to you,” Maeve sighed, “He’s not prone to tempers, but I don’t know a husband in the world who wouldn’t be up in arms about this. You might not want us around by the time he’s done with you.”

“Spencer cares about you,” Hotch replied softly, “I’ll take my licks- and his- if it means he gets to keep your friendship. Listen, Maeve, please don’t think me prejudice when I say this but I’ve little _positive_ interaction with polygamists. Are you-“

“Happily married to a wonderful man, with two sister wives who are my best friends, raising a gaggle of fantastic children?” Maeve cut him off to state firmly, “Why, yes I am, Agent Hotchner, thank you for asking.”

Hotch smiled, “I can see why Spence likes you so much.”

“Agent Hotchner,” Maeve started, but Hotch cut her off.

“Please, call me Aaron.”

“Aaron,” She amended with a nod, “I’m a very private woman. Even with my sister wives. I’m prefer my books and studies over all this… nonsense. I want my peace and quiet back.”

“He’s dead,” Hotch replied, reaching for her hand only to have her draw it back and give him a narrow glare, “I was just trying to comfort you.”

“I’m a _married woman_ ,” She repeated firmly, “And just because I’m poly doesn’t mean I’m a _slut_.”

“He didn’t mean it like that,” Reid stated firmly, handing her a cup of tea, “Aaron’s not that sort of man anyway.”

“All men are that sort of man,” Maeve replied sharply, “Even you, it seems.”

“I’m… male, yes,” Reid replied, shifting uncomfortably, “You didn’t know that until recently, though.”

“Will- I mean… _Spencer_ ,” Maeve sighed, giving Reid an apologetic glance, “I don’t know what to think right now. I’m sorry. To both of you. I’m just angry and hurt and exhausted.”

“Your husband won’t be here for a while,” Hotch said softly, “Why don’t you lie down for a bit? You can use our bed.”

Hotch glanced at Reid for confirmation and he nodded firmly, “I’ll bring you some food and leave it on the table. You probably need sleep more than anything else right now.”

“I doubt I’ll be able to sleep,” She replied, shaking her head, “I’ll wait if it’s all the same to you.”

“Can I get you anything?” Hotchner asked, “A book, perhaps?”

“That,” She smiled softly, “Would be lovely.”

Hotch smiled softly and stood up to check the study for a book she was unlikely to have read. Reid followed him in and shut the door softly behind him. Hotch’s cock twitched in his trousers, but he wasn’t stupid enough to think Reid was about to renew their previous activities with Maeve distraught in the other room.

“She’s a geneticist,” Reid said softly, “She studied via online courses. She’s brilliant. I was having these unbearable migraines but Freddy wouldn’t let me go to the hospital and she got rid of them in a week.”

“What about criminology? Or would that be too distressing at this point?”

“She’s an intellectual,” Reid shrugged, “She’d separate. It might even be helpful.”

Hotch selected a few books and handed them to Reid who glanced them over and then wrapped his arms around them, clutching them to his chest as if they were a shield. He stared at Hotch in worry and waited for the other shoe to drop.

“What’s wrong?” Hotch asked, reaching out to stroke the back of his neck beneath his hair.

“I’m sorry,” Reid whispered softly, “I can’t help the way I feel.”

Hotch’s eyes flickered in worry and then he nodded his understanding, “I know.”

“I know you know, but what I need you to know is that _nothing_ has happened between us and nothing is going to. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you,” Reid replied, his tone of voice unintentionally pleading.

“You will,” Hotch replied softly, “As my husband. Or wife. Whichever you want to be called.”

Hotch leaned in to kiss Reid slowly, their lips moving softly as Hotch faced his longing and love for this beautiful young man. The soft texture of his dress swished against his calf and Hotch groaned softly. It was covered by the sound of the door creaking open. Hotch stepped back in surprise to see Maeve blushing in the doorway.

“I’m so sorry,” She stammered, “I thought… Excuse me.”

Maeve retreated and Reid sighed, “I better give her these books.”

“Go on,” Hotch replied, “I think I need a moment to calm down.”

Reid smiled softly and headed out for the living room. Maeve was in the kitchen scrubbing the dishes frantically.

“I got you a few books,” Reid spoke softly.

“I knew,” Maeve stated, “I mean, you told me and it’s obvious to anyone with eyes, but it threw me off to see…”

“Maeve,” Reid spoke firmly, glancing back to make sure Hotch wasn’t in ear shot, “You know how I feel about you.”

“Don’t, Willow. I can’t. I love my husband.”

“And I love Aaron. I’m not going to leave him but I’m not going to ignore this either. It has to be said so we can move past it. I love you, Maeve. You’re… the perfect woman.”

“I’m naive and have had three kids,” Maeve replied, “And am raising twelve kids between myself and my sister wives. I’ve studied enough to have a doctorate but will never get it because of my lifestyle. I’m so far from perfect it hurts.”

“You’re perfect to me,” Reid replied.

Maeve closed her eyes in misery, “Fine, if we’re saying it. I love you too, Spencer. I love you so much it just… it _hurts_.”

“I know,” Reid replied softly, but he didn’t step closer. He couldn’t. They had a mile of culture, religion, and two men they loved between them.

Hotch stepped into the room and Reid’s eyes dropped as he walked past.

“You don’t have to do that,” Hotch frowned as she scrubbed frantically at a plate, “Let me. You and Spence get reacquainted.”

“We’re far too acquainted, Agent Hotchner,” Maeve growled at the plate.

Hotch’s hand slipped into the water and gently wrestled her away from the plate before she broke it in half with her vicious scrubbing, “That’s okay.”

Maeve gave him a shocked look, realizing that he meant what he’d just said, and let him draw her out of the water. She snatched up a towel the moment she freed her hand from his and dried it off. Reid walked around to get the food he’d been heating up for her out of the convection oven. He spooned it onto a plate and directed her to the table where she sat down and began to hesitantly cut up her food. One bite in and she let out a relieved moan and began to eat enthusiastically. Reid sat at the table and just smiled, head on hand, as she devoured the food. When she finished it she let out a relieved sigh, downed some water, and joined him on the couch where they both cracked open a book and read peacefully together.

Hotch joined them when he’d finished the dishes and found their feet just barely touching on the couch. They seemed unaware of it, but he felt a pang of sadness for what could have been as he watched Maeve’s toes curl around Reid’s in unconscious longing.

A rap at the door drew his attention away from them and he headed over to peek out the glass.

“Maeve, I never met your husband. What’s he look like?”

Maeve hurried to the door and peered out, letting out a choked sob as she threw it open and fell into the arms of the man on the other side.

“Bobby,” She sobbed.

“Maeve,” Robert breathed, holding her tightly, “Sweetheart, I was so worried.”

“Mr. Donovan,” Hotch motioned him inside and then shook his hand firmly, “I’m Agent Aaron Hotchner, please call me Aaron.”

“Bobby,” Robert replied, giving him a nod, “And Spencer I remember. Still can’t think of you as a guy, though.”

Robert pulled Reid’s hand to his mouth and pressed a kiss to the knuckle while Reid blushed prettily, “That’s a good thing since I try to pass for female.”

“Should I call you a woman, then?” Robert frowned in confusion, his arm wrapped tightly around Maeve’s shoulders.

“No,” Reid chuckled, “I identify as male, I just like looking like a woman. It makes me happy. It’s… complicated.”

“Sounds fine to me,” Robert shrugged, “I know it’s late and everyone is tired, but I have some things I need to get off my chest. Can we?”

Robert gestured to the table, though by the way he was plastering Maeve to his side Hotch felt the couch would be a better option. Reid immediately set about getting him decaf coffee and settling a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in front of him. The man took a bite of the sandwich and drank a fortifying sip of the coffee while Reid sat beside Hotch and anxiously took his hand.

“Okay,” Robert breathed, “Here goes. I’m aware that Spencer here is… whatever you are.”

“A crossdresser,” Reid replied, “Transvestite also works, but I prefer crossdresser.”

“A crossdresser,” Robert sighed, “Right. It’s new for me but I’m trying to understand and accept it.”

“I’m not sure how your acceptance is necessary,” Hotch replied tightly.

“Aaron,” Reid soothed, “It’s okay. He’s a friend.”

“Quite right,” Robert nodded, “It normally wouldn’t be my business but… I’m sorry to you all, but this has to be said outloud. Maeve and Spencer are in love with each other.”

If he expected a shocked or emotional reaction he didn’t get it. They let out a collective blink and Maeve sighed as if relieved.

“You’ve spoken already?” Robert stiffened in alarm, “ _Only_ spoken or…”

“I’d never be unfaithful to you, Bobby,” Maeve cut in quickly.

“Nothing’s happened,” Reid and Hotch both stated firmly.

“That’s… good,” Robert replied, “I suppose. Then we can get to what I wanted to say far faster. You know my lifestyle, Agent Hotchner, and I appreciate your… consideration toward it. The thing is I’m not as closed minded as some of my peers. I’m fully aware that a woman can love as fully as a man can. If I can love three women than Maeve can love two… men?”

Reid nodded approval of the gender term and Robert relaxed a bit more, “Then I’d like to express my… permission if you will… that you court my wife, Spencer. Assuming your gentleman is alright with that as well.”

Hotch could feel Reid’s hand shaking in his own as the young man turned wide, hopeful, tearfilled eyes on Hotch. He felt a jolt of panic, of jealousy, and then a sudden surge of love.

“Of course,” Hotch replied softly, “I wouldn’t dream of denying Spencer anything this important.”

Reid let out a choked sob and threw his arms around Hotch’s neck. When Hotch glanced over at the couple Maeve was sitting there looking pale and shocked, but the tears running down her cheeks couldn’t be mistaken for sadness. She shakily got to her feet, but Reid beat her to it and bolted around the table to throw his arms around her waist. Maeve sobbed against his shoulder, her arms tight around his neck.

“Thank you,” Reid whispered, “Thank you both so much.”

Maeve couldn’t respond, she was sobbing brokenly and had gone limp in Reid’s arms. Robert worriedly pulled out a chair and helped Reid arrange her in his lap. He rocked her gently while Rober petted her hair. Maeve wasn’t just crying for _this_ situation, she was letting out the weeks of pain and anguish that Freddy had put her through. She was celebrating her newfound freedom. She was coming alive.


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer and Maeve spent some time talking, hands tightly clasped as they leaned close on the couch. They clearly wanted to kiss, to hold each other close, but they were hesitant to do so at this early stage… and possibly while in front of their husband and fiancé. Hotch and Donovan were sitting at the dining room table, Bobby with tea and Hotch with a glass of whiskey. They were silently watching the people they loved while talking softly.

“Are we doing the right thing?” Donovan asked for the third time.

“I don’t know,” Hotch replied softly, “I think so.”

“I keep telling myself Maeve wouldn’t cheat on me behind my back, but one of the main reasons I decided to suggest this was so I wouldn’t have to wonder what she was doing every time I went to work. Never mind that there would be miles between them. He travels. She could run from me. I wouldn’t even blame her. I love her, and I know she loves me, but they have this _connection_ that I… I was so glad when the O’Malley’s moved.”

“I can’t even imagine what that was like,” Hotch replied, “Spencer came to me in love with us both. To have to watch my beloved fall in love with someone else…”

“Yet two of my wives had to do exactly that,” Robert replied softly, “I saw them struggle, fight, weep, and then befriend her eventually. I suppose you and I will become friends easily. Do you think he and I will?”

“Mm,” Hotch considered, “Spencer doesn’t have many friends. People don’t… understand him. Less so now that he dresses like a woman. If he doesn’t raise his voice an octave people figure out that he’s male after giving him a second look and they… well they get freaked out sometimes.”

“I’m not freaked out. Confused as to why _anyone_ would want to go around in heels, let alone someone who society doesn’t say has to, but otherwise not freaked out.”

“Yeah, but his _legs_ in those shoes,” Hotch chuckled, and then noticed the uncomfortable look on Robert’s face, “Sorry. I take it you _are_ uncomfortable with homosexuality?”

“Not so much, just… well, I can’t help but think of him as a woman and then we mention he’s a man and…”

“You’re thrown off by the dress,” Hotch nodded, “A lot of people are.”

“I don’t mean to be a jerk.”

“You’re not,” Hotch smiled, “It takes some getting used to.”

XXX

“So we’ll write and call,” Reid said softly, stroking her fingers gently, “What else? Can we arrange to see each other occasionally?”

“I don’t know,” Maeve replied softly, “He may be giving us permission to… I just don’t know.”

“Is there anything I should know about courting a Fundamentalist?” Reid asked with a shy smile.

“I dunno,” Maeve laughed, “I suppose there are a few things. For one we can’t… do anything. Not until you marry me.”

“Okay,” Reid stated slowly.

“I probably should have opened with the fact that marriage is pretty much expected to happen the moment you start courting, time is the only question.”

“That would… be helpful to know, yeah,” Reid replied, “So we’re effectively engaged?”

“Depending on the sect, yes,” Maeve replied, “Some require permission from a Prophet, but ours doesn’t follow that.”

“I… I don’t even have a _ring_ for you,” Reid worried.

Maeve smiled softly and leaned in and they had another moment where they _would_ have kissed… had two men they each loved not been staring them down like angry hyper-vigilant parents chaperoning a date. A knock on the door saved them from continuing to moon over each other. Hotch bolted for the door, threw it open, and scooped his son up with a shout of joy.

“Daddy! I missed you!” Jack cried out.

“I missed you, too!” Hotch replied, hugging him tightly.

Reid was around the couch and up to them in an instant, hovering by Hotch’s side and waiting for his chance to hug Jack. He was unwilling to pull Jack out of Hotch’s arms, but he clearly wanted to hold the young man. Finally Hotch noticed Reid hovering and turned to put an arm around him, pulling him in to join their tight hug. Jack turned his head and pressed a kiss to Reid’s cheek, prompting the man to step back and give him a joyful smile.

“I missed you,” Jack told Reid, sliding down to the floor, “I’m really, _really_ tired.”

“Wow,” Hotch stated with wide eyes, “You _know_ a kid is _really_ exhausted when admit it.”

“Can I sleep with you?” Jack asked, rubbing at his eyes.

Reid and Hotch gave each other tortured glances and Hotch lowered pained eyes to Jack’s face, “Sure, son.”

XXX

It seemed to take hours for Jack to fall asleep, but once he had Hotch and Reid snuck out of their room and into the bathroom where Hotch flipped on the shower, Reid turned on the fan, and they began to kiss each other frantically while tugging at each other’s clothes. Both were hard and aching, Reid in his soft green nightie and Hotch in boxers and a t-shirt that Reid quickly did away with. Hotch dropped to his knees and pulled the silken nightie over his head, wondering briefly how long it would take before Reid- like Haley had- started sleeping in less sexy clothes. He hoped never. Hotch mouthed over Reid’s cock in his little pink cotton panties, suckling through the material and tasting pre-come even through all those layers. Reid was panting for him and he had no intention of having him wait. He tugged the underwear down and swallowed Reid to the root. Reid let out a choked sound and pulled his nightgown up so he could watch Hotch as he began to bob his head.

“Aaron… close…” Reid whimpered.

Hotch moaned around Reid’s cock and the young man’s hips jerked, nearly choking him as he began to come in hot, powerful spurts. Hotch swallowed it all down, shocked by how much there was this time, and then smiled up at Reid where he leaned against the wall trembling with lust-glazed eyes.

Hotch stood up with a smirk on his face, “Finish me off. Then we get in the shower, soap each other up, and go for round two the _second_ one of us can get hard.”

Reid whimpered and dropped to his knees as if his hips were weighed down. His mouth fell open Hotch slid his cock inside, holding himself with one hand so he could slide the underside along Reid’s extended and flattened tongue. Reid was looking up at him as if he were drunk on sex, his face flushed and eyes unfocused. He made a soft sound in the back of his throat and just _waited._ Hotch moaned as he realized Reid wanted to remain still while Hotch used his mouth. He gripped those honey curls with one hand and began to thrust into Reid’s mouth shallowly.

“Tighten your lips,” Hotch growled out, because the only other alternative was to whimper like a two-dollar whore.

Reid obeyed and he began to move faster, his arse clenching as he thrust into the willing mouth before him. Reid stared up at him, his eyes far away and pleasure suffusing his face as his full lips and tongue pleasured Hotch beyond reason. He knew he wouldn’t last long and he had no intention of holding himself back after so long. He pressed his cock deep into the back of Reid’s throat, gasping as he watched the younger man turn purple, eyes watering as they fluttered at the effort. Then he was coming down his throat and Reid was swallowing over and again. Pleasure made him shake and gasp, his lower body tingling with his release. When Hotch pulled out a string of come followed, attaching the tip of his dick to Reid’s lip for just a moment before it smeared across his chin. Hotch hauled him up by his bra straps and licked the salty substance from Reid’s chin.

“Strip,” Hotch hissed, then turned to adjust the scalding heat from the shower. The room was already filled with steam.

Reid obeyed wordlessly and they climbed into the shower, touching frantically as if they hadn’t both just been relieved. Hotch explored the inside of Reid’s mouth, moaning as he tasted his seed. Reid was soft and pliant in his arms, clearly needing this on more than a physical level. When Hotch moved down to kiss his neck Reid whispered his name over and again like a mantra, pressing on the back of his head.

“What do you need, sweetheart?” Hotch whispered back.

“Mark me. I want to know I’m yours.”

“You’re mine,” Hotch whispered back, “And I don’t need to leave _physical_ marks to prove it.”

“Please, Aaron. Please,” Reid whimpered.

Hotch bit down on the juncture between neck and shoulder and Reid gasped, keened, and began to weekly thrust his hips against Hotch’s body. He was slowly hardening again and Hotch reached down to stroke a wet hand over his shaft, glorying in his sensitivity as Reid whimpered beneath him.

“Aaron,” Reid gasped, “Oh gods, Aaron. Please. Please!”

Hotch loosed his mouth and glanced at the bite mark on Reid’s shoulder, “Please what, Spencer?”

“Please… hard…”

“If I bite harder I’ll break the skin,” Hotch replied.

“No, not that,” Reid replied, and then turned quickly and planted his hands against the shower wall. Something purple caught Hotch’s eye. A butt plug. Reid had a small plug inside of him, “D-don’t stretch me further. I want to feel it.”

“It will hurt,” Hotch replied, sliding the plug out and finding it was a mere starter.

“I want it to,” Reid replied, head lowered, “Please.”

Hotch took a deep, steadying breath. Reid was experienced, more than he was. He knew his limits and he wasn’t into self-harm despite his slight masochistic streak. If Reid needed this Hotch would provide it. However, he didn’t have the recover that Reid did so he would have to start with the aftercare and move on to the anal play. Hotch picked up the soap, squirted some onto a loofah, and began to wash Reid’s body slowly, letting the material stimulate his oversensitive flesh. Reid arched his back into the scrubbing, moaning and wriggling in obvious desire.

Hotch scrubbed every inch he could reach and then pulled Reid upright by his hair to run the loofah over his stomach and torso. He even ran it over his cock, drawing whimpers from the anxious young man. Then he dropped it and pulled Reid beneath the water, soaking his hair before soaping it up and scrubbing his scalp almost viciously. Reid leaned into Hotch, surrendering his body to him with utmost trust. It was humbling. It was beautiful.

Hotch rinsed Reid’s hair, conditioned it with great pleasure as the slick locks flowed through his fingers, rinsed that off, and then gripped his wrists tightly. He leaned forward and planted Reid’s hands against the stall wall again, bending him at the waist and rubbing his half-hard cock against the root of the plug.

“I’m going to take you so hard,” Hotch whispered, and then straightened up. He washed himself as he stared at Reid’s fast-breathing form maintaining position against the wall. He soaped up his cock twice over, just enjoying the feel of his hand working his shaft as Reid whimpered in need.

Finally, he was ready and pulled the lube from the corner of the shower caddy they kept it tucked away in. He slicked up his cock, pulled the plug free, dripped a bit of lube just on the outside of Reid’s entrance, lined himself up, and slammed home in one move. Reid’s hand flew to his mouth to muffle his screams and Hotch stood stock still, listening for Jack as he counted slowly backwards from ten to keep himself from losing all control. He waited for Reid’s clenching channel to relax and then pulled slowly free. Reid whimpered but didn’t call for a halt. He slid back in again and the man let out a soft sound of pleasure.

“Perfect,” Hotch purred, “You’re so hot around my dick.”

“Aaron,” Reid sighed happily.

Hotch gripped his wet, narrow hips and began to fuck him hard, his cock seeking that spot that would drive Reid wild with pleasure. After a few thrusts he found it and Reid tossed his head in excitement, his cries strangled. Hotch took up a punishing pace, the sound of wet flesh striking echoing off the bathroom walls. Hotch was breathing hard through clenched teeth, his knuckles white as he gripped Reid’s flesh. He was on the edge of orgasm again despite how recently he’d come. Reid must have been close as well because he glanced over his shoulder with a pleading look.

“Do it,” Hotch gasped, “Touch yourself.”

Reid let his head fall forward and snaked one hand down. At first his movements appeared to be teasing, his arm barely moving as his fingers worked the tip of his prick. The he let out a choked off moan and began to jerk his cock hard. The movements increased in speed and lost rhythm quickly. Hotch was so absorbed in watching the slightly hidden show that he almost didn’t feel himself approaching the point of no return. He groaned, bit his lip, and just barely held himself off long enough. Reid let out a grunt of relief and his arm stilled as his muscles clamped down on Hotch’s cock. Hotch groaned, gave a few more thrusts into that _tight_ sheath, and coated Reid’s passage as he came for what felt like ages. Hotch was dizzy, white lines dancing in front of his eyes, as he gasped for breath. Finally he stepped back, nearly slipping despite the grips on the shower floor, and leaned back against the cold side of the shower furthest from the spray.

“You okay?” Hotch panted, watching the water wash away the evidence of their pleasure. Reid’s hole was flexing and twitching as the water cascaded over him. It probably felt fantastic and Hotch had a moment of jealousy, “Next time I want your dick in _me._ ”

“Oh gods, don’t,” Reid panted, “I can’t get hard again. I’ll start losing brain cells.”

Hotch chuckled, “Come on. Let’s wash up _\- again_ \- and get some sleep.”

“Sleep,” Reid slurred, “Sounds good. Good idea. Good sleep.”

 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l9C9uFUZILY (this is a hilarious commercial involving a loofah. I had to write this scene while remembering it and that made it very difficult.)

 


	3. Chapter 3

Hotch couldn’t keep the grin off of his face. Reid was supposed to be searching for an engagement ring for Maeve but he couldn’t stop trying rings on himself. At first Hotch had thought it was just because the sales associate was pressing them on Reid, but it was soon obvious that he was shopping for himself. Hotch didn’t say anything, he just watched as Reid cooed over ring after ring after ring. Then he put one on and went completely still, his smile vanishing as a sad look crossed his face. It was pink gold filigree in the shape of flowers and vines with one large stone and two rings of smaller ones. It was gorgeous, just big enough to be bold while still appearing delicate, and definitely Spencer Reid, crossdressing genius.

Reid gave his head a shake and tugged the ring off, “I think something different. A bit more delicate. Sort of… simpler. Maybe classic or… I don’t know… do you have anything antique?” 

An hour later and _nobody_ was smiling. Reid had gone through every ring in the store and was paging through a catalogue. Hotch’s feet had fallen asleep, each, one at a time. He’d taken to pacing the room. Now Reid was sighing in obvious frustration as the sales rep suggested he go to an antique store for the third time.

“This one!” Reid’s finger slammed down on the picture, his voice dropping down to masculine inadvertently, he cleared his throat and tried again, “This one. Is it real amber?”

“Ah…” The representative took the catalogue back, glanced it over, and headed for his computer. He pulled up the information for the ring, “We sell it in both real and fake.”

“Real,” Reid stated, “I want it in real amber.”

“Real amber has a flawed, bubbled look that some ladies find-“

“Real amber,” Reid stated.

“We’ve been here for two hours,” Hotch laughed hysterically, “ _Do not_ argue with him.”

Reid was staring at the picture with stars in his eyes so Hotch headed over to see what the winning ring looked like. It had three teardrop shaped stones in yellow, green, and orange amber wrapped in several crossed silver rings. It was indeed perfect.

“Spencer this is just… perfect,” Hotch smiled, “She’s going to look stunning wearing this ring.”

“Yeah,” Reid smiled softly.

 _And you’ll look stunning in the other one,_ Hotch thought with a smug smile.

 

<http://a121.g.akamai.net/f/121/21164/1d/content.evesaddiction.com/images/v2/products/1000/rg10744.jpg>

<http://www.lifenfashion.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/01/Rose-Gold-Engagement-Rings-For-Women-8.jpg>


	4. Chapter 4

Hotch didn’t know how to propose to Reid in a way that wouldn’t be awkward for them both so he decided to simply slip the ring on his finger while he was sleeping. He chose after a very passionate love-making session so he’d be too exhausted to wake up. Hotch simply slipped it on and then sat there admiring it for a while. Reid was beautiful… even when he was snoring.

Then Hotch went into the kitchen to make breakfast. He was in the middle of serving Jack some pancakes when Reid woke up, screamed his name, and then came tearing into the kitchen in a tiny shirt and lace panties. He threw himself at Hotch who had to quickly put everything down before he burnt the enthusiastic young man. Reid smothered him with kisses, murmuring thank you in between, and then bolted from the room with a shout about getting dressed and calling ‘the girls’.

“Dad?” Jack asked with wide eyes, “What just happened?”

“I asked Spencer to marry me,” Hotch chuckled, “I think he said yes.”

“Two guys can get married?” Jack asked, his eyes widening in shock.

“Yes, and so can two women.”

“That’s cool,” Jack grinned, “Then you could have two dads! Wait… am _I_ going to have two dads?!”

“Well… yeah,” Hotch grinned.

Jack jumped off of his chair and spent a few minutes running around the table shouting and cheering until Hotch reigned him in.

“You have school today,” Hotch scolded, “Go and get dressed.”

Reid walked into the room then, dressed in a nice light pink dress with a belt at the waist and a pink gold necklace. _Where did he get that_? He was chatting on the phone to someone.

“I just woke up with it on my finger. I know. It’s gorgeous! He never ceases to amaze me. To think I thought we’d _never_ be together.”

“Your ability to accessorize is impressive,” Hotch whispered to him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Reid didn’t pause in his dialogue, but he did give Hotch a wink.

“Did you get the picture?” Reid asked, “Hang on, JJ’s on the other line.”

Reid fumbled with the buttons, grumbling about stupid machines, and then started animatedly talking to them both. Hotch moved around them as they got ready, enjoying the feeling of a full house. Reid stopped him from heading out the door without breakfast by stepping in front of him and pressing a few bites of pancake into his mouth and then handing him a banana. His mouth was full for the elevator ride down so Reid chatted with Jack about their impending nuptuals.

“Will you wear a wedding dress?” Jack asked.

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“I like dresses.”

“Will you wear a white one or a pink one?”

“I haven’t decided yet. Maybe white with pink flowers.”

“Is pink your favourite colour?”

“That and blue, yeah,” Reid nodded.

“I like blue, but I don’t like pink. Pink is for girls.”

“You can wear any colour you want, Jack. Colours are just colours,” Reid smiled at him.

“Yeah, but I don’t like pink.”

“Then you never have to wear it.”

“Even if your dress is pink in the wedding?” Jack whined.

“Even so,” Reid nodded, “We’ll put you in some other colour.”

“Aunt Jessica says that wedding stuff has to match.”

“They usually match the bridesmaids and the groomsmen,” Reid replied, “But I’m sure we can be as unique as we want to be.”

“Are you going to get married at Quantico?” Jack asked excitedly, “Will they shoot guns at your wedding?”

“No and no.”

“Oh! Why not?!” Jack whined.

Hotch nearly choked on his banana as he laughed at Reid’s longwinded explanation on laws and procedures and when gun solutes were most appropriate. Jack’s eyes glazed over after a few minutes and a while after that he started pleading silently at Hotch to stop him.

“Spence,” Hotch chuckled as he started the car, “I think Jack needs the rest of his brain cells for school.”

“Oh, right. Sorry.”

A case took up a few days of their time, with Jessica back in rotation taking care of Jack now that she’d been read the riot act by Hotch. The neighbour was assisting her across the hall. Beth was a kind woman with grown children of her own and had passed a very thorough background check. In this way Jessica would have time to date and enjoy her life a bit while still providing steady care for Jack.

Once they returned from their case and spent a night recuperating and snuggling up to Jack Reid went on full wedding planning mode. Hotch was _not_ surprised that Reid was an instant bridezilla. He stormed the first dress store and made a scene because they noticed he was male, walked into the second, swore angrily, and walked right back out, then pitched a fit at a third because they required appointments made days in advance. Hotch calmed him down after the third store and they managed to get an appointment for an hour later due to a cancelation. They went out to lunch and returned to have Reid dragged off by the fitters. Reid was paraded out in everything from corset to ball, matronly to slutty. He was clearly having the time of his life, but none of the dresses seemed right. For one, they were all very formfitting on the top and it made it _very_ obvious that Reid was male beneath the dress, something that was slowly tugging down the corners of his lips. He might not identify as female, but he didn’t want to look ridiculous on his wedding day.

Finally the fitter took the hint that Reid was _not_ going to be wearing something beneath to give him more than a subtle bump for breasts and started looking for dresses that would compliment a flat woman’s chest. She discovered one that was perfect for him. It wasn’t the pink toned dress he’d wanted, but there was no doubting it was _the_ dress for Reid when the room dropped silent and a single tear slid down his cheek. Hotch smiled at it. It was a simple dress with a high waist and two thick straps for sleeves in each side in a goddess style. [It was cream coloured and layered with lace. It was very simple, very delicate, and very smooth looking for Reid’s slim figure.](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/89/7d/f1/897df1a43f274dade361f2bdfc8b005d.jpg)

Reid didn’t speak and neither did the associate. She just smiled and sent him down to fitting. Hotch stayed behind to arrange for a downpayment and set up dates for fittings.

“We want to get married quickly, so if you have one in the store we can have altered that would be the best bet.”

“We have two in the store as display models. I’ll send them down to fitting and see what they can do for you, but they may be slightly damaged due to fittings.”

“It’s Spencer’s final call,” Hotch nodded, “We’ll wait if we have to.”

An hour later Reid came upstairs flushed with happiness and found the girls were already picking out their bridesmaids dresses. He had an argument with JJ that got rather catty until Hotch stepped in. Then it got downright abusive.

“It’s _my wedding,”_ Reid shouted at him angrily, “I should be picking out the dresses! They’re being selfish!”

“You’re being ridiculous!” JJ shouted back as Hotch tried to break them up, “We know what we look good in.”

“ _I’m_ the one whose supposed to look good!”

“Don’t put us in bags just because you don’t have real tits!” JJ shouted back.

Reid reached for her hair and Hotch had to hold his arms behind his back to stop it getting violent while Garcia scolded JJ. They separated the two and Reid burst into tears while JJ sobbed on Garcia’s shoulder. The staff looked bored. Apparently this was all in a days work for them.

Finally Garcia walked over to Reid and asked him to give them a colour and let them go with that.

“Black,” Reid sniffled, “It’s simplest and I promised Jack no pink.”

“Okay,” Garcia nodded, “Black is slimming. We’ll go with black. Now just sit back and watch the fashion show. When you see something you can live with tell us. Then we’ll narrow it down with something _we_ can live with.”

“Okay,” Reid agreed softly.

It flew after that. They tried on six different black dresses and Reid picked out three he liked. The girls split them between them and only Garcia’s had to be ordered. They put a rush on it and hurried out the door arm in arm without an ounce of animosity between them. Hotch followed along feeling haggard and slightly terrified.

JJ’s Dress <http://www.4bridesmaids.com.au/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/744x1200/5e06319eda06f020e43594a9c230972d/p/s/psd029-01/-black-satin-chiffon-jewel-neck-ankle-length-plus-size-bridesmaid-dresses(psd029).jpg>

Garcia’s Dress <https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/7f/4d/ab/7f4dabe6fbb540d2624c682b35a6a2da.jpg>

Prentiss’ Dress: <http://weddingfuz.com/staggering-black-bridesmaid-dresses-90/attachment/95/>

REID’S WEDDING DRESS <https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/89/7d/f1/897df1a43f274dade361f2bdfc8b005d.jpg>


	5. Chapter 5

Their wedding was going to be held in Rossi’s back yard, with Reid and Hotch flying to Nevada for their honeymoon and a visit to Reid’s mother. After a couple of days and nights with Hotch, they were going to drive to Idaho with his mother to have his _second_ wedding to Maeve. The second wedding was to be a hand fasting. It wasn’t technically legal, but it was enough to allow her religious leaders to recognize them. Of course, that was only if things had been different gender-wise. Reid’s wedding to Maeve was under high protest with her church that were offended by the idea of a woman marrying multiple men. Her husband was standing fast by her decision but it meant that they’d be excommunicated. His other wives were split down the middle, one furious and the other supportive. The children were just amazed, or at least those old enough to understand that their mother was marrying someone else.

Reid was a mixture of terrified and excited which was exacerbating his schizophrenia. Hotch caught him arguing with Freddy in the bathroom twice the morning before their wedding, but he decided standing by was better than interrupting. Reid needed to work through things and Freddy had been becoming less hostile and more Reid-like. He was becoming Reid’s alter-ego. His way to voice himself when he was angry or frustrated. Hotch listened as they had a rather alarming conversation while Reid put his face on.

“I know it’s a sticky situation, but I love her and this is what she wants… No, I’m not… Well, it’ll be weird but I can manage… You know, for a guy who likes his women tied up, beaten, and crying for their mothers you sure have a lot to say about the church manipulating women…. Yes, I’m aware of that… In case you haven’t noticed _by the numerous dresses I own_ , I don’t consider a woman identified by her genitals… No, I have _not_ reconsidered my identification! I’m a fucking _man_ damn it! I’ll wear what I want to, and if that’s a pretty pink frock it doesn’t reduce the size of my dick!”

There was a long pause, and then, “Yeah, I know she’s scared. I’m scared, too. She could lose everything and I’d be the cause. I’m not sure this is worth it. Maybe we should just go back to wishing for each other. What if I destroy her marriage? What if she loses her _kid_? … Sometimes I just don’t know what to do.”

Hotch waited until Reid finished applying the makeup that contoured his face into a more feminine shape and turned to see Hotch there, jumping in alarm.

“Sorry,” Hotch smiled, “Didn’t want to interrupt.”

Worry flickered through Reid’s eyes, “I’m not crazy. I know he’s not real.”

“You’re dealing, I get that,” Hotch replied, “You want to talk to me about it?”

“I’m _scared_ , Aaron,” Reid replied, slipping his arms around Hotch’s shoulders.

Hotch’s hands rested on Reid’s satin covered hips, and he pressed his lips to his soon-to-be-husband’s forehead.

“I know,” Hotch replied, “I’m worried, too. We’ll do everything we can to make it work out emotionally, but I think your other concerns are unfounded. The church can’t take action against Maeve other than excommunicating her because they’d be exposing themselves and their patrons to legal ramifications.”

“She could still lose her kids if her husband gets angry with me or-“

“We’ll work it out. He’s managed a marriage to three women for years now, Spence. We’ll talk to him, get advice, and seek counselling. It will work. Besides, you’re two thousand miles apart. Exactly how-“

“Two thousand, one hundred, and thirty,” Reid sniffled, “And I feel every single _inch.”_

Hotch held him tighter, “I’m sorry. That was insensitive.”

“It’s okay. I get it. It feels less threatening to you because she’s far away, but Aaron,” Reid stepped back and looked up into his eyes, “We’re going to be sleeping together during our honeymoon. You’ll be in the same _hotel_. Just a few rooms away.”

“Yeah, about that,” Hotch frowned, “Are you sure you want me there? I can always go home and-“

“I want you there,” Reid replied, “I want you involved.”

“How… involved?” Hotch hesitated.

“ _Not_ that involved,” Reid pinched his shoulder and Hotch laughed.

“Just kidding,” Hotch laughed, “I know you want to feel safe and that involves me there, but you’ll need to focus on you marriage to _her_ on the rare times you get to see her.”

“I know,” Reid replied, “I just need you nearby.”

“I’ll be there,” Hotch replied, pressing a kiss to his forehead, “Just don’t expect me to be as enthusiastic as you’d probably like.”

“I know,” Reid replied with a solemn nod, “Thank you for this. I mean it. Thank you for bending your life over for me all the time. You’re amazing.”

“And don’t you forget it when you finally get her in bed,” Hotch teased, but when Reid’s head was back on his shoulder his smile vanished.

XXX

Reid’s dress was stunning and Hotch couldn’t take his eyes off of him as he walked down the isle. Jack fidgeted to one side, pulling at Hotch’s sleeve.

“Mommy looks so pretty!” Jack whispered.

Hotch had a horrible moment where he _forgot_ and actually _looked for Haley_ before it struck him that Jack was talking about Reid. He swallowed down the tears, wanting to appear for more than one reason, and focused on the present. He’d never stop loving Haley, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t love Spencer Reid as completely and fully as…

That was when it hit him- just as Reid stepped up onto the alter and took Hotch’s hands in his own- that this wasn’t about who loved who more or how completely they loved each other. He didn’t have to compete with Maeve anymore than Reid had to compete with Haley, never mind that Haley was dead and gone. That only made her more perfect in Hotch’s eyes, all her flaws having fallen away as she rose up on a pedestal in his mind. Reid could never compete with her, but _Reid didn’t have to_ because Hotch loved Reid for who he was not who Haley had been. Hotch loved Haley. Hotch loved Reid. Reid loved Maeve. Reid loved Hotch. Maeve loved Robert. Maeve loved Reid. To put it in the old cliché, there was more than enough love to go around.

Hotch blinked when his vision got blurry and this time he didn’t even try to stop the tears. Reid smiled at him with infinite joy and love in his hazel eyes. The preacher was talking but it was all background noise to Hotch. All he wanted to hear were Reid’s vows and he was just hanging on until that moment.

“The couple have written their own vows,” The preacher stated, “And will read them now. Aaron?”

Hotch pulled a hand free with much hesitation and pulled the little card from his pocket. He cleared his throat twice and sniffled rudely while Reid smothered a giggle. Someone kindly handed him a tissue and he got himself under control.

“Spencer,” Hotch began, “You and I had a rocky start. In fact, we had a start involving a task force and handcuffs.”

A light bit of laughter went through the small group sitting in Rossi’s decorated garden chairs.

“However, through all of that you maintained that you love me and I… I’m coming to terms with having that kind of devotion not once but twice in one lifetime. Soon you’ll be facing that as well and I just want you to know that no matter what the future holds, no matter who you love, no matter who you talk to in your head, I’ll always love and respect you.”

Reid laughed a bit, shaking his head in amusement, and then waited for the priest to acknowledge him for his turn. Of course, he had his memorized.

Reid smiled, holding each of his hands and smiling into his eyes, “Albert Einstein said, ‘the world is a dangerous place to live; not because of the people who are evil, but because of the people who don’t do anything about it’. For years now we’ve been the people who do something about it, and it has put us both in terrible danger. I’ve looked up to you since the day we met. I think I’ve been in love with you for almost as long. I don’t regret a single second, not even the year I spent away from you. You’re my knight in shining armour and my best friend. Oscar Wilde said, ‘Keep love in your heart. A life without it is like a sunless garden when the flowers are dead.’ You are the light that keeps me from wilting. Aaron, today is our beginning.”

Hotch smiled softly and Reid blinked back tears. He was doing everything not to cry so his makeup didn’t run. Hotch didn’t have that restriction and wept openly, smiling lovingly at the man before him while Jack leaned against his hip. Finally they exchanged their rings; Hotch’s ring was gold while Reid’s was pink gold, but each had a matching Celtic triad, as did the wedding ring he’d be sliding on Maeve’s finger in a few days. They were given leave to kiss and Reid practically leaped on Hotch, giving him several quick kisses on his lips before snogging him firmly. Hotch wrapped his arms around that slender waist that haunted his dreams and held on tightly. Spencer Reid was his… for now.


	6. Chapter 6

Aaron stepped out of the shower and dried off as he thought about his beautiful husband. They’d gotten to the hotel after their flight and Reid had practically ripped his clothes off. Hotch had thoroughly enjoyed a rare session of bottoming as Reid went feral on him and fucked him stupid. Hotch had come untouched and Reid had practically crowed at his accomplishment. Then Hotch had taken his leaking ass to the shower while Reid laid on the bed with a goofy grin on his face.

Hotch stepped out of the bathroom to find Reid on the phone with someone, and judging by the sappy grin on his face it was Maeve or at least Maeve related. Hotch cleared his throat pointedly, flashing him a smile as he did so, and Reid looked up.

“Oh, I have to go. He’s out of the shower and I think he wants me all to himself for a bit. Yeah. No, things are fine. Better than fine, they’re _fantastic._ I can’t wait to see you. I know. I love you, too. Bye.”

Reid hung up and then threw out his arms and collapsed backwards on the bed.

“I’m the luckiest, happiest, most satisfied man in the _world_ ,” Reid announced with a huge smile.

“You’d better be,” Hotch chuckled, “My ass took way too hard a pounding for you to be unsatisfied.”

“I didn’t hurt-“

“No,” Hotch laughed, cutting off his concerns as he smiled down at his husband, “My Husband.”

“It’s unreal,” Reid smiled.

“I never thought I’d fall for a man.”

“I never thought I’d get to be myself.”

“This isn’t going to become a song, is it?” Hotch teased.

Reid laughed and sat up to press a kiss to his lips, “Thank you.”

“For what?” Hotch asked.

“Marrying me. Letting me marry someone else. Being fantastic in bed. Letting me dress like a woman. Being fantastic in bed.”

“You said that already,” Hotch chuckled.

“It bore repeating,” Reid smiled, “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

XXX

Hotch stood by Reid’s side as he shifted from foot to foot. He was wearing his wedding dress again, but he stood up at the alter as the groom this time. The music began to play and Reid gripped Hotch’s hand as the bridesmaids and groomsmen walked down the aisle in the modest, nondenominational church. Maeve had convinced her sister-wives to support her decision, but it was who was walking down the aisle to give her away that riveted Hotch’s attention. He wasn’t at all sure that Reid even noticed Robert was walking his wife down the isle. His eyes were entirely on Maeve.

Maeve’s long hair was in an updo with a few strands to frame her face on either side of her bangs. A long veil covered her face, but it was thin enough to see the adoration shining on her tear-streaked face. Her dress was ivory lace with broad shoulders and a plunging neckline in a loose mermaid cut, and in her arms was a bouquet of bi-colour circus roses. Meave’s husband pressed a kiss to her cheek and stepped aside as Maeve climbed the alter and shyly held out one hand for Reid’s.

She was wearing her engagement ring from Reid on her right hand and her gold wedding band and engagement ring from Robert on her left. Reid was doing the same with his pink engagement ring and matching band from Hotch. On his right hand was a simple gold engagement ring with a simple stone. She hadn’t had the money to spoil Reid as Hotch had, but Reid had still gushed over the ring for an hour after receiving it by insured mail.

The official began to discuss the joys of plural marriage and Hotch listened intently, curious about their beliefs. This wasn’t typical, of course. It was usually one man to multiple women in their culture, but they were making an exception for them. Apparently they’d had to find an entirely knew church to attend that had more progressive views on FLDS interpretation. This one was content to let women explore their sexuality in a way that was possibly more open minded than any Hotch had encountered. It was also an hour and a half drive from Maeve’s home, but they were willing to make it so that Maeve could be happy.

Maeve’s daughter was her flower girl and she was staring up at Reid in amazement as they softly recited their vows. Maeve had wanted more traditional vows rather than personalized ones but Hotch didn’t think it detracted from the ceremony at all. The traditional approach worked for them as Maeve’s sweet voice recited her promises to Reid back to him. Reid sniffled and smiled and lifted her veil with a look of wonder in his eyes. He hesitated just the barest fraction of a second, just long enough for Hotch to recall that this was their first kiss, and then his view was blocked as Reid leaned forward to press their lips together. He was annoyed that he couldn’t actually _see_ their kiss, but the photographer was making sure that he’d have a view after the fact. Hotch brushed a tear aside and his eyes met Robert’s where he sat in the first row. He looked a mixture of miserable and happy, and when he met Hotch’s eyes he nodded subtly.

Both their hearts were breaking that day, but they were also expanding with love for these two people.

Maeve’s Dress: <http://www.lulusoso.com/upload/20120513/Ivory_Cap_Sleeve_V_Neck_Lace_Bridal.jpg>

Reid’s Dress: <https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/89/7d/f1/897df1a43f274dade361f2bdfc8b005d.jpg>

 

XXX

Reid laughed as he stepped on Maeve’s dress for the second time. They were having a great deal of difficulty both dancing in long wedding dresses. Maeve gave up, shaking her head in amusement, and absconded with Hotch after sticking her tongue out at Reid. Reid shrugged and headed for Robert, but he was dancing with his wife Melissa.

For a moment Reid was thrown off kilter, left hanging in a room full of people he didn’t know. Then Rachel, Robert’s third wife, stepped up and scooped him into her arms, pulling him along. Reid relaxed as she led the dance, relieved that she was better at such things than he was.

“Hi,” Rachel smiled.

“Hi,” Reid smiled back, “It’s been a while. How are you?”

“Better than ever, thanks to you! Now that I’m no longer the last wife I’m not getting the jealous looks anymore.”

“Wait… what? Robert married again?”

“No,” Rachel laughed, “His _second wife_ married again. You’ve shifted the balance. The last wife in our little lives are usually the ones who get the most coddling and are the butts of all the other wives jealousy.”

“I didn’t think you guys got jealous,” Reid frowned.

“Oh, we do, but we love each other more than we envy each other. Now it’s _your_ turn, and Maeve’s, to be the ‘jealousy’ source. Don’t worry,” Rachel winked at him, “I have a few tips on how to deal with it.”

“I’m all ears,” Reid smiled.

Reid danced with Rachel several more times throughout the night, but tried to spend as much time as possible with his mother as well. She so rarely saw him and was apparently quite interested in his development as a crossdresser. She wanted to know everything about his wardrobe, even details he’d rather not share, and why he felt the urge to don women’s clothing. Then she went into social constructs of masculinity and femininity and demanded all his views on equality in relation to both his identification and his new status as a plural spouse. Hotch was going to drive her back to her facility after the reception was over before returning to the hotel and his own separate room.

XXX

Reid fumbled with the keycard, anxious to enter their hotel room and have Maeve all to himself for the first time in their lives. He got it open and then turned to offer to carry her over the threshold, but she threw her arms around his thighs and lifted him a few inches off the ground, staggering through the door with a laugh.

“Oh! Hey!” Reid laughed, nearly falling when she dropped him. The heavy door swung shut on its own and Reid pounced on her eagerly.

Reid held Maeve’s face gently in his hands, kissing her lovingly. Her lips hesitated for a moment and then opened and he felt their tongues slide together for the first time. Reid felt giddy with excitement, barely able to stop himself from smiling long enough to kiss her full lips. Maeve’s hands went around his waist and he moved his to around her shoulders to pull her closer. Their bodies were pressed together now, Reid shifting closer as he felt his cock begin to stir. Beneath his wedding gown was a grey and black, lacy set of men’s [feminine](http://shop.hommemystere.com/products/China-Doll-Padded-Bra.html) [lingerie](http://shop.hommemystere.com/products/China-Doll-Panty.html) hidden beneath a slip so it wouldn’t show through his wedding dress. He loved the men’s line because it was feminine but didn’t pinch his package or hang slack over his flat chest. He couldn’t wait for Maeve to see him in them. Reid ran his hand over the open back of her dress and moaned soflty in excitement, beginning to walk her towards the bed.

Maeve stopped them, “We have a week.”

“Ummm, yes,” Reid replied, blinking in confusion.

“It’s just… today was our first kiss.”

“Yes,” Reid smiled softly, a feeling of trepidation creeping over him, “It was sweet waiting until the wedding.”

“So I’d rather we took things a bit… slowly.”

“Oh. Okay. Of course. Should we… um… What do you want to do exactly?”

“Maybe change into something more comfortable, relax for a bit, talk, read some books together,” Maeve smiled nervously. She clearly thought he wasn’t going to be thrilled with her answers, “I’m just… having trouble dealing with the fact that you’re male underneath all this.”

“I… what? Really?” Reid asked, pulling back in alarm.

“I know, it’s silly,” Maeve sighed, “But I fell in love with a _woman_ , and I _do_ love you, Spencer, but I never expected to have another man… inside me… besides my husband.”

“ _I’m_ your husband!” Reid exclaimed before he could think his answer through.

Maeve winced, “I know. I just… I wanted a wife and…”

“You couldn’t have mentioned that _before_ we married?!”

Maeve’s eyes filled up with tears and Reid rumpled his hair as guilt flooded his gut, “I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry, too,” Reid replied miserably, “I didn’t mean I regret marrying you, I just… I wish you’d been more honest with me first.”

“I didn’t really think of it until I felt…”

Her eyes dropped down to Reid’s crotch where his erection was _definitely_ no longer present. He felt sick.

“Okay,” Reid breathed, “Okay, we’ll deal with this. We thought originally we’d never have more than a distant friendship. It makes sense that you’re hesitant to go from that straight into bed with me. We’ll take it slowly. Should I change in the bathroom?”

“Please,” Maeve replied, head down as she sniffled a bit.

Reid walked forward and pulled her chin up with one finger until she met his eyes, “It’s okay. I shouldn’t have assumed and I’m sorry I yelled. I’m just counting out how many minutes I get to spend with you and it isn’t enough. It will never be enough.”

“I know,” She whispered soflty, “I just don’t want to spend any of them regretting you.”

“Then thank you for stopping me before I made the biggest mistake of my life by causing those regrets. I’ll change into something… not sexy… I might have to borrow something from Aaron,” Reid laughed a bit.

Maeve chuckled, “I have something you can wear.”

“Ah, finally! The perks of marrying a woman! My wardrobe has doubled!”

“Quadrupled,” Maeve winked, “Though I doubt you’ll fit in Melissa’s clothes.”

“Are you kidding? Do you know how _comfy_ oversized clothes are?”

Maeve laughed and headed for her suitcase, pulling out a cotton nightgown and a pair of boy shorts. Reid accepted the nightgown but turned down the undies. He was keeping those damn sexy ones on as the last vestige of his self esteem. He went into the bathroom to change and spent a few minutes in front of the mirror taking slow, deep breaths. His heart was aching. He’d wanted Maeve so badly, but he’d also been afraid. His only experience with women was violent and terrifying, and as frustrated as he’d been in front of Maeve now that she was out of sight he felt the old panic rising.

 _You could just throw her down and take her. Marital rape is almost impossible to prove_ , Freddy whispered, _She wouldn’t even go to the police. She’d have to out her family if she did._

“Stop it,” Reid whispered, closing his eyes and feeling a tear slide down his cheek, and “I would never hurt her I couldn’t hurt her.”

_Keep saying that. How will you fear years from now when she still hasn’t put out for you? She doesn’t want you._

“She doesn’t _have_ to want me. She loves me. That’s enough.”

_Is it?_

“Yes. Yes, it’s enough. Love is enough.”

Reid splashed some water on his face and exited the bathroom to flop down on the bed beside a similarly clad Maeve who was going through a pile of books with an eager smile on her face.

“I brought popcorn. I thought we could read aloud to each other for a bit. Do you think that’s silly?”

“No,” Reid smiled, propping his head up on one arm, “I think that’s brilliant. What shall we read first?”

XXX

Hotch was half asleep after hours of driving when his door clicked open and harsh breathing invaded his room. He switched on the light, sitting up in concern. Reid was climbing onto the bed wearing a nightgown that Hotch had never seen before. He was in tears and shaking from head to toe.

“What happened?” Hotch asked, as Reid threw himself at him and buried his face in Hotch’s shoulder.

“I fucked up, Aaron,” Reid sobbed, swearing uncharacteristically, “I ruined everything.”


	7. Chapter 7

“What happened?” Hotch asked, squeezing Reid’s shoulders tightly.

“She doesn’t want me,” Reid sobbed, “She wouldn’t let me touch her. We read books- which is great- but I can’t… She put a _pillow_ between us to sleep! I can’t even hold her, Aaron! I risked our relationship and hers for a woman who doesn’t even want me!”

“Oh gods,” Hotch rocked Reid gently, “I’m so sorry, Spence.”

“Can I stay here?” Reid choked out.

“Of course you can, but do you think that’s the best solution? We keep saying communication is necessary for these things and-“

Reid sat back and gave him a miserable look, “She said she fell in love with a woman, Aaron. I’m not _woman_ enough for her!”

 _Oh, my gods. Just like Freddy,_ Hotch realized in horror, _What did he do? How did he respond? I can’t cover it up for him; I need to think of Jack._

“Maybe we should go home,” Hotch stated softly.

“No,” Reid shook his head, sniffling hopelessly. Hotch got him a tissue and he blew his noise loudly, “No, I want to see this through. I just… I don’t know how to deal with this. I thought she loved _me_.”

“She does,” Hotch sighed, “I think she just loves your mind and never considered your body anything. It _was_ off limits for a long time.”

“Yeah,” Reid replied miserably, letting his head fall back on Hotch’s shoulder, “That’s basically what she said.”

“Do you want me to talk to her?”

“I think it’s her husband I have to talk to,” Reid replied, “She feels like she’s betraying him by being intimate with a man. Maybe I should just give up the idea of ever being with her in a sexual way.”

Hotch hesitated a moment, “Could you… could you be with her like a woman?”

“A woman?” Reid sat back in confusion.

“I mean, oral sex,” Hotch replied, “Or dildos if she’ll allow it, and some toys for you so you could be a part of it. A cock stroker or a doll or…”

“That’s… possible,” Reid considered, “We could work up to more intimacy. In the mean time that might bridge the gap by providing us with releases of the love hormones.”

“We are in Vegas,” Hotch smiled, “I bet you could find an all night adult store.”

“Come with me?” Reid asked, eyes wide with anxiety.

Hotch was _exhausted._ He wanted to sleep. He definitely didn’t want to help his husband shop for sex aids for his other spouse.

“Yeah, of course. Let me get dressed.”

“I’ll be right back,” Reid pressed a kiss to his cheek and headed for the door to change into proper clothes as well.

Hotch sighed in the silence of the room, “Some day I’ll have a normal night’s sleep, but by then it will probably be eternal.”

XXX

Reid slipped back into the hotel room with a bag full of breakfast things in one hand, a bag of sex toys hanging off his arm, and his other hand balancing a carrier full of coffee. Maeve was still asleep, her relaxed and her hair dishevelled. She was the most beautiful woman in the world and no one could ever convince Reid otherwise. He was saddened by her response to him the night before but he wasn’t ready to give up.

Reid sat the coffee and food down on a table and tucked the heavy bag full of goodies between the nightstand and the wall. Then he sat down on the edge of the bed and stroked her hair out of her eyes. Maeve sighed and rolled towards him.

“Spencer,” She breathed.

Reid swallowed hard. If _that_ wasn’t proof that she truly cared about him, what was? She was asleep. She should have expected her first husband and called for him. Instead she called for _Spencer._

“Good morning, Maeve,” Reid cooed, running a hand across her cheek, “Wake up, sweetheart.”

Maeve’s eyes fluttered open and she smiled up at Reid with all the warmth and love that he’d felt so bereft of the night before. He smiled down at her and then leaned in for a kiss, brushing their lips together gently… only to have her withdraw in alarm.

“I think you need a shave,” Maeve stammered, then bolted for the bathroom.

Reid ran his fingers over his chin and found a bit of stubble there, sighing in misery. This was going to be harder than he’d thought. Reid stood up and collected some clothing from his suitcase. He didn’t want to do this, but he was going to have to. When Maeve emerged he gave her a wan smile and passed her to go into the bathroom and shave. He didn’t put his makeup on afterwards. He emerged with a slightly more masculine face than she was used to seeing. Maeve gave him an unsettled glance, and then looked back down at the food she’d brought.

“I think you should talk to your first husband,” Reid stated, “Maybe if you get his permission-“

“I already have it,” Maeve cut him off, “This is on me, Spencer. I’m sorry. I know it isn’t fair to you.”

“Right,” Reid sighed and sat down at the little table while she dished out their breakfast, “Listen, we need to find a way around this or-“

“I don’t see why,” She stated sharply, “You have another lover, I’m miles away, and there’s no reason for us to be intimate.”

“I thought you said you wanted to have children with me,” Reid said softly.

“I did. Do. Spencer, can we just enjoy our honeymoon?”

“I’m trying to,” Reid replied softly.

“And you need _sex_ to do that?” Maeve turned away from him and paced the room in frustration, “I thought better of you, Spencer!”

“I don’t need sex,” Reid replied, “I need you, and right now I don’t think I’ve ever felt so ugly in my life.”

“Ugly?” She turned to Reid in shock, “Spence, the last thin you are is ugly!”

“My body is lying between us more soundly than that pillow last night. You can’t look at me without my make-up on. You ran from my stubble. I know that you were thrown off by my pretending to be a woman for a year, but Maeve… I’m a _man_. That’s a part of who I am. A crossdressing man, yes, but a man nonetheless. Part of me is _dying_ inside knowing that you’re repulsed by my body.”

“I’m not repulsed,” Maeve replied miserably, sitting down on the bed, “I’m… you _do_ turn me on, it’s just so scary. I’m from a very religious background, Spencer. I go to church. I have _one husband_.”

“You have two,” Reid said softly, “but right now I’m trying to figure out if you want it to stay that way.”

Maeve gave him a miserable look, “Can’t we take this slowly?”

“Slowly would be fine if we had _time_ to go slowly, but we don’t. You know we don’t. In four days I go back across the country and we don’t know when we’ll see each other again. I’m not saying we have to have sex during _this_ visit, but we need to at least get you used to the fact I’m a man so…” Reid stood up and crossed to the bag he’d brought upstairs. He pulled out a pair of trousers and a shirt and dropped them on the bed beside Maeve, “From now on, I’m not going to crossdress around you.”

Maeve looked up at Reid in silence as he pulled his dress over his head and pulled on a button-down. He stepped into a pair of trousers and was in the process of buttoning them up when he heard Maeve snicker.

“Is it the bra?” He asked with a sigh.

“No, it’s just that…”

“What?” Reid asked, wounded by her laughter.

“Spencer, there’s an _ass_ in that bag!” Maeve burst out laughing.

Reid sighed, “So much for the sweet church girl. It’s got lady parts so I thought you’d enjoy it since you were looking to experience sex with a woman.”

“I wasn’t,” She laughed, wiping a tear from her eye, “I just thought _you_ were. Spencer, what have you _bought_?”

“It’s a masturbatory aid,” Reid went to the bag and pulled out a box that contained a realistic looking (and, it claimed, feeling) [woman’s torso](http://www.sextoyfun.com/Mens-Toys/Masturbators/Realistic-Masturbators/Fuck-Me-Silly-Masturbator/sku-CNVELD-PDRD174?a=spice2nite&gv=true) from the belly button to the thighs. The legs were positioned upwards so she could be laid either down or up. She had both holes and some nice, long vulva. Reid thought it was rather interesting, but also a bit weird.

Maeve thought it was hilarious, and took it from him to look at it from all angles through it’s plastic casing. Reid frowned and sat down in a chair to wait for her amusement to pass. After a few moments she noticed he wasn’t even smiling and sobered up a bit.

“Oh, come on, you have to admit it’s funny!”

“It would be,” Reid replied, “If I weren’t trying to use it to get closer to my _wife_. Maeve, if we can trigger the release of oxytocin we might be able to get past your trepidation.”

“That’s a good idea,” She replied, frowning again, “But this isn’t fear. It’s misplaced guilt and too many years of repression.”

“Do you have any suggestions?” Reid asked.

“Other than returning Rubber Rachel here?” Maeve laughed, but stopped when she saw how serious he still was, “I’m sorry. I don’t.”

Reid sighed and stood up from the table, taking his coffee and heading for the door.

“Where are you going?” Maeve called.

“Out!” Reid snapped, slamming the door behind him.

XXX

Hotch was down at a table shooting craps and losing money, smiling and laughing as he smoked a cigar and flirted with the ladies around him. When someone tapped on his shoulder he elbowed them irritably.

“My table, fuck off,” Hotch ordered.

“Is that any way to talk to your _husband_?” Reid snarled.

Hotch dropped the cigar, burnt his pants, caught it, put it out in the nearest ashtray, spun about while choking on the smoke in his mouth, and knocked over his drink onto the floor.

“Spencer,” Hotch choked, “Sweetheart. How are you?”

“How do I _look_?” Reid snapped.

“Like a man,” Hotch replied.

“Exactly!” Reid raged.

“Maybe we should go to my room and talk about this,” Hotch replied.

“Talk about what? The fact that my wife feels too guilty about our marriage to sleep with me? Or the fact that you’re down here having fun while I’m _miserable and alone!_ ”

“Ah, I’ve been married long enough to know that there’s no right answer to that question, so I’m just going to tell you that I love you and you’re very attractive,” Hotch replied.

“Damn right, I am!” Reid shouted angrily, “Now come upstairs and fuck me!”

Reid turned and headed for the elevators while Hotch hurriedly settled his chips.

“Well, that escalated quickly,” One of the ladies laughed, “Is he yours?”

“Every brilliant, sexy, and completely insane inch of him,” Hotch replied, tearing off after his lover.

Hotch barely made it into the elevator where Reid’s slim figure stood, arms folded and toe tapping against the floor.

“Can I top?” Hotch asked, eying Reid up and wondering if his fire in the bed would be worth not being able to sit the next day.

“Have I _ever_ demanded sex a certain way from you?” Reid asked.

“Nope,” Hotch replied, watching the numbers on the elevator.

“I mean, I’m pretty flexible, right?”

“Oh, yeah,” Hotch grinned, wondering if taking off his shirt in the elevator was entirely inappropriate or not.

Reid decided it for him by latching onto Hotch just as the elevator’s bell went off. Hotch pulled on his thigh and Reid hopped up to wrap his legs around Hotch’s hips. He gripped the younger man’s ass and moaned as Reid devoured his mouth. They moved down the hallway, kissing hungrily with Reid moving onto Hotch’s neck when the older man moved his head away to glance at the door numbers. Reid was sucking quite the mark into his neck when Hotch managed to get them to the door. He pinned Reid against it, struggling to get to his pocket without having to stop the delightful friction against his groin as Reid’s tongue invaded his mouth once again.

Hotch couldn’t find his card. He growled in frustration and dove for Reid’s back pockets only to have him break their kiss to speak, “I lost it. Find yours.”

“Fine,” Hotch growled, and shifted Reid down to locate the damn thing. It was in his front pocket. Of course. Reid stroked Hotch’s cock through his trousers while smirking at him lasciviously while Hotch tried to remember how to work the damn card. He managed it and they all but fell through the door. Hotch pressed a hand against his chest and drove Reid backwards towards the bed, shoving him down on it before stripping his shirt off and flexing his muscles for Reid’s perusal.

“Tie me up,” Reid panted, scooting back on the bed and stretching out like an offering, “Take me fast and hard. I want to feel it tomorrow.”

Reid ran his hands over his torso and Hotch climbed onto the bed, eyes hungrily moving over Reid’s body, “Oh, you’re going to feel this, Spencer. Every. Single. Inch.”

Reid moaned hungrily and Hotch’s mouth attacked his neck, biting and suckling hungrily. Reid was reveling in it when he heard movement from the closet, a soft gasp or perhaps someone settling in to wait. He glanced around the room in confusion but Freddy was off by the dresser jerking off as usual. If _he_ wasn’t in the closet than…

 

[http://www.sextoyfun.com/Mens-Toys/Masturbators/Realistic-Masturbators/Fuck-Me-Silly-Masturbator/sku-CNVELD-PDRD174?a=spice2nite&gv=true](http://www.sextoyfun.com/Mens-Toys/Masturbators/Realistic-Masturbators/Fuck-Me-Silly-Masturbator/sku-CNVELD-PDRD174?a=spice2nite&gv=true)


	8. Chapter 8

WARNING: NSFW picture at the bottom of chapter. 

 

Maeve sat there staring at her breakfast in misery. She knew she’d messed up. She loved Spencer, but she still thought of her- _him_ \- as Willow. It was so hard to reach out and be a part of Spencer’s life outside of intellectual pursuits because to Maeve, Spencer Reid was an elusive fantasy. A woman she could relate to and relax with locked inside of a man’s body that she could desire, and she _did_ desire him. In an almost breathtaking way that left her mistrustful of herself in a way she hadn’t felt since Bobby so gently and carefully took her virginity. Add to that her religious background that said homosexuality was _wrong_ and she was both confused and disgusted. Her husband committed _sodomy_ regularly with another man! She was married to _two_ men! Then to top it all off she though of the second man she was married to as a _woman_! The situation couldn’t have been more fucked up if she’d found it on the internet in some sleazy, pornographic story written by a thirty-year-old bored housewife!

She didn’t like that her body could so intensely overwhelm her mind. She was a genius, yet every time Spencer was nearby all she could think of was the throbbing, wet, _need_ between her thighs. Her attempts to ground herself and the guilt on top of her lust were now driving Spencer away. She had to fix this and she had to fix it fast. Spencer was probably right, she had to beat herself over the head with his masculine sexuality, but not for the reasons he thought. She had to stop seeing him as two people and start seeing him as the one person she had married.

That was when she saw that Spencer had left his purse on the table, and she was fairly certain that he hadn’t transferred anything into his pants pockets. Concerned, she searched through it to confirm her fears and found far more than she ever wanted to know about her husband. Inside the purse was an assortment of condoms, a bottle of lubricant, a pair of handcuffs, and a vibrator that was shaped _very_ strangely. It took her a moment of examining it to realize it was for rectal use. She put it back in alarm and wiped her hands on her nightgown even though she knew that Spencer wouldn’t have stuck it in his _purse_ if he hadn’t thoroughly sanitized it first. She sighed at her own innocence and then reached into the second pocket. Here she found his keys, some make-up, two keycards for hotel rooms, and a small clutch purse full of money and various cards. Maeve sighed and studied the keycards. One was obviously theirs but the other would be Hotch’s. Maeve threw on a blouse and some jeans and grabbed Reid’s purse. She’d seek out her angry husband and make things right with him… and do her very best not to tease him for leaving without any way to get back in or get away from her.

Maeve walked outside the room and was just in time to see the elevator open. It was Spencer with Agent Hotchner and they were climbing all over each other, groping, kissing, and otherwise being _completely_ inappropriate. Maeve gaped in shock. She’d never seen Robert be more than chastely affectionate with her sister wives in front of her. It was just good sense not to reveal your level of sexual intimacy in front of your other wives. Except Spencer probably didn’t know she was there. He was too involved in marking Hotchner’s neck as he struggled to align their weight so he could carry his husband down the hall towards…

_They’ll be passing right by me!_

Maeve turned towards her door to escape and then angrily swallowed her reservations. She reached into the purse and grabbed both cards, bolted for Hotchner’s room, managed to get it open and slip silently inside, and then searched frantically for a hiding place. She made it into the closet and glanced out the slatted doors. She had a clear view of the bathroom and a slightly obstructed one of the bed.

Maeve stood there, trembling with fear and guilt. She was breeching their privacy and trust. She was taking a huge risk of making her muddled fears and insecurities worse rather than creating a shock therapy for herself. She was also being absolutely _sinful._ Yet Bobby had told her time and again that sometimes the Bible was interpreted wrong. Wasn’t that why so many people persecuted FLDS? Then there was the fact there was so much more to the Good Book than a few passages about… what was taking them so long?

Maeve jumped and nearly screamed at a loud bang and then a scuffling sound. She blushed as she realized they were making out against the _door_! Had they no shame?!

_Get yourself together, Maeve. What did you expect? Darkness? Clothes mostly left on? Trying to stay silent as possible? Maybe missionary position, too? Didn’t Bobby knock those thoughts out of your head the first time he took you doggy style with your face buried in the pillow to silence your screams? Lights on and everything?_

Maeve shifted a bit. Bobby wasn’t always a wild cat in bed, but the recollection was enough to excite her even after years of marriage. Add that to the two men stumbling down the hall and she was suddenly a bit breathless. Hotch pushed Spencer down on the bed with a sexy growl and began stripping. Spencer’s words made her breath catch in surprise.

“Tie me up,” Spencer panted, scooting back on the bed and stretching out like an offering, “Take me fast and hard. I want to feel it tomorrow.”

Spencer ran his hands over his torso and Hotchner climbed onto the bed, looking over him hungrily, “Oh, you’re going to feel this, Spencer. Every. Single. Inch.”

Spencer moaned hungrily and Hotch’s mouth attacked his neck, biting and suckling hungrily. Spencer was revelling in it, writhing in excitement when Maeve stepped sideways to get a better view of the bed and then gasped at the sight of Spencer gripping Hotchner’s ass. Spencer’s head came up off the bed, but Hotchner was too involved in humping Spencer, his briefs outlining his fine ass as he rubbed himself against Spencer’s pale thighs. Maeve froze in horror as Spencer glanced to the side, and gave the air over the dresser an irritated glance. Then he looked back at the closet and a slow smile spread across his face. He threw Maeve a wink even though she was certain he couldn’t see her. His head fell back against the bed.

“Aaron! Please! I need you!” Spencer moaned, his voice deeper than she’d ever heard it before. 

Hotchner moaned as well, and sat up to start stripping Spencer of his clothes, “I love it when your voice is deep like that. It’s so damn sexy.”

“You like that?” Spencer licked his lips and wriggled a bit and Maeve dared to open one of the doors just a bit so she could see out more clearly.

“Hell yeah,” Hotchner purred, running his hands over Spencer’s chest now that his skin beneath was revealed.

Spencer shifted and sat up, “I want to try something. Do you mind?”

“Mm, something new? You know I love experimenting. What did you have in mind?”

“Wait here,” Spencer slipped out of the bed and crossed towards the dresser. He was out of sight for a moment, but then reappeared as he adjusted the mirror over the dresser, tilting it forward. Then he stripped off his clothes and walked over to Hotch with his cock standing tall and proud.

Maeve breathed out a shuddering breath. Spencer was stunning. He was slim, long, and circumsiced, his erection hard and slightly curved towards his belly. He was pale from head to toe with a small triangle of hair above his cock. Maeve had never seen a man without a full bush. Bobby would _never_ think to trim let alone shave his testicles! Hotchner was a different matter, as was soon revealed when Reid dropped to his knees on the floor and slipped his briefs off, lapping at a very thick, tan member.

“I want to watch you take me, Aaron,” Spencer whispered.

“Mm, you sure? You might just run off with your reflection once you realize how gorgeous you are when you cum,” Hotch teased with a soft smile, his hips moving lazily forward to shallowly thrust into Spencer’s mouth.

“I just can’t tell which way I want it,” Reid replied, slowly rising and putting his hands around Aaron’s neck. He laid his head on the man’s shoulder with his face turned towards the closet, “I could ride you while facing the mirror and come _all_ over your body.”

“Mm, yeah,” Hotch growled, hands moving over Spencer’s body and then scratching lightly at his back. Spencer shivered in delight.

“Or I could get on my hands and knees and you could have me fast and hard-“

“Fuck,” Hotch growled, “Are we going to do this or talk about it?”

“Hmm… A or B? 1 or 2?” Spencer mused, giving his shoulder a teasing nip.

Maeve opened the door further and stuck her hand out, raising a single digit. Reid smiled and leaned back to look Hotchner in the eyes.

“Lie down on your back for me,” Spencer purred, “I want to slide down on you inch, by inch, by inch.”

Hotch moaned and caught Spencer up, kissing him hungrily for a moment before breaking it off and heading to the nightstand. He grabbed the lube but Spencer snatched it for him.

“That’s _my_ job. You just lay down and let me have my way with you,” Spencer teased, shaking a finger at him.

“Yes sir,” Hotchner teased, lying down on his back with his impressive erection bouncing against his belly. He gripped it and stood it upright, bringing a bright flush to Maeve’s cheeks.

Spencer climbed onto the bed and straddled Hotch’s thighs. She couldn’t see his bottom, but she could see him working his hand around his backside. His face was suffused in pleasure as he touched his most secret places and she stared in shock. He looked as if he were _enjoying_ this! How? Maeve shifted as desire coursed through her. She’d imagined Spencer’s face contorted in pleasure, but seeing it made it _real_.

Spencer lowered his head and began to kiss along Hotchner’s neck, shoulder, and chest. Maeve gasped when he got to a nipple and began to tease it. She’d never touched Bobby’s nipples- she’d never _thought_ to touch them. Were they sensitive or… Hotchner groaned and stroked himself slowly, savouring Spencer’s touch as the man suckled and nipped, a flash of teeth causing a shiver of desire to stir up Maeve’s spine.

“Spence,” Hotch growled, “Any day now.”

“Sorry,” Spencer laughed, sitting up and moving up to straddle Hotch’s hips, “I was enjoying that.”

“You want fingers in your ass all you have to do is say so,” Hotch smirked, his hand going down beneath Spencer’s balls.

Maeve’s eyes widened in shock as Hotch began to finger Spencer, his digit visible as he worked his finger in out and his lover. This was no longer a tactic to prepare him for entry. He was fucking spencer with his middle finger sheerly for _fun_ , and he wasn’t disgusted by it _at all_. Spencer’s mouth dropped open, his head fell back, and he moaned throatily in obvious pleasure.

“That’s it,” Spencer gasped, “Fuck! Right there!”

“You like that?” Hotch growled, “Feel good?”

“Mm, yeah, glide your finger right over my prostate.”

Hotch chuckled, “You’re talkative today. Don’t you prefer ‘hot spot’?”

“Feeling clinical,” Spencer whined, “So good.”

“Clinical, eh? Well, then. Ready for your prostate exam, Doctor?” Hotch teased. Spencer whimpered and Hotch slid his hand free, handing his young husband the lubricant, “I believe you wanted to do the honours?”

“Yes!” Spencer poured a heavy handful out and warmed it by breathing on his cupped hand. Then he slid it down Hotch’s purpled cock as the man moaned throatily.

“Yeah, that’s good,” Hotch growled, “I’m going to blow _so hard_.”

“Yeah,” Spencer purred, eyes glazed with want as he positioned himself over Hotch’s cock, the older man holding it upright for him, “Fill me up, Aaron.”

Spencer took in a breath and then slid down Hotch’s cock, head back in ecstasy as he worked one hand over the head of his cock in little cupping motions. He let out a little keening sound as he sat fully down, and they both stopped moving. Maeve was concerned a moment, afraid they’d harmed each other, but as she studied Spencer’s straining expression, eyes glancing in the mirror occasionally, she could see both pain and pleasure in his eyes. A glance at Hotch told her what he was feeling. His face was purpled with strain, the veins bulging in his temple as he took slow breaths. One hand was rubbing up and down Spencer’s thigh and he was clearly struggling to restrain himself.

“Spencer!” Hotch barked out finally, “Move!”

“Yes,” Spencer whispered, and then began to rotate his hips slowly for a moment. Hotch thrashed on the bed, head tossing from side to side as he moaned in clear agony.

“Spencer! Fucking _ride_ me or I’m taking over!” Hotch barked out, making Maeve jump at the authority in his voice.

Spencer lifted himself a few inches, thin lilac thigh muscles flexing as his half-hard cock bounced on his thigh, and brought himself down slowly. They both groaned and Hotch gripped his hips hard enough to whiten his finger tips. Spencer moved again and then he was riding him, legs working hard as he leaned back and grasped his own ankles where his feet were planted on either side of Hotch’s thighs.

“Oh, fuck!” Spencer howled, “Aaron! Yes!”

He was quickly growing harder and harder and Maeve felt her legs tremble with desire. Her underwear were soaked and her clit was pulsing against her tight jeans. She hesitated a moment and then undid the snap and zipper, slipping a hand in to ease the ache with a quick finger. Spencer was watching himself in the mirror as Hotch’s hand slid up to tease at his nipples. Then he suddenly made a grab for one of his arms, sitting up slightly on one of Spencer’s downward thrusts, and grabbed it tightly. He pulled Spencer forward, grabbed his other arm, and pinned both wrists together.

“You said something about being tied up, yeah?” Hotchner asked, and began thrusting up while holding Spencer helpless in his hands.

Maeve gasped at the sheer delight and pleasure on Spencer’s face. He was fully erect now, his cock bouncing against his belly as Hotch pounded into him. No pain crossed his face. In fact, he looked downright overcome with pleasure, sweat beading on his upper lip as he gasped and moaned. He was still moving, but they were sychronized now. She’d never seen two men move in such a way before. It was almost a dance and before she knew it her fingers were flying over her clit as she grasped at the bar above her in the closet to steady her legs. She needed _more_ , and she needed it badly but Spencer was with _him_ on _her_ honeymoon… all because she’d foolishly rejected her husband on their wedding night.

Maeve bit her lip to hold back a whimper, anger and regret mixing together. She focused on the sight before her instead, watching as Hotch began to grunt in impending release, growls of pleasure leaving his lips as Spencer teasingly struggled beneath him.

“Nooo,” Spencer moaned, “Not yet. Not done. Please. Aaron. I c-can come from this.”

“Yeah?” Hotchner gasped, “I’ll… try…”

The man changed his breathing pattern, his eyes falling closed as he clearly strained hard. Spencer had leaned back a bit and Maeve gasped as she felt her own climax approaching as Spencer thrust slightly upward with each pull away from Hotch’s shaft. He looked as if he were making love to an invisible partner above him, and as she watched his mouth fell open in a silent scream. Maeve’s legs shook as she smothered her cries, pleasure blurring her vision. She blinked her eyes quickly enough to refocus them and see Spencer’s cock erupt into the air. White fluids shot from his pulsing member, striking his chest and flying straight up to land on Hotchner’s belly as he stiffened above his lover in sheer exctacy. Hotch kept thrusting up into him throughout his climax.

“Yeah,” Hotch grunted, “Fuck, yeah. That’s it. Come for me, Spencer. Mmmm.”

Hotch switched his grip, grasping Spencer’s hips as he thrust up into the younger man, grunting and groaning as he fucked him through his orgasm. When Hotch stilled, his body bowed and his breath held, Maeve didn’t need to see his release to know it was happening. He collapsed down onto the bed with a sharp burst of unconfined air and then lay there panting with his cock twitching against his hip. Reid lowered himself and rubbed his bollocks against Hotch’s cock, drawing a moan from him. He only did this twice before sliding sideways on the bed and blocking Maeve’s view of his husband.

It was intentional, of course. This was her clue to get out and give them some privacy. She slipped the closet door open and hurried to the hotel door, her legs shaking as she carefully did up her jeans again. She was flushed and ashamed as her slick fingers slipped on the doorknob, but after wiping them few times she got it open as silently as possible and slipped out. Behind her she could hear the soft murmur of the two men speaking together, but it was too indistinct to understand. She didn’t want to eavesdrop anyway. She slid the door shut as carefully as possible, wincing at the click of the lock, and then fled back to her room with tears starting up in her eyes. She couldn’t understand herself. She was absolutely _ashamed_ , but at the same time what she’d seen had been beautiful.

Maeve stepped into their rooms and hurried to the bathroom to shower, desperate to wash her shame away. She dropped Spencer’s purse on the counter and hurried into the shower, turning it on scalding and hurrying to pour soap onto her hands. She was still throbbing with desire but was determined to ignore it this time. She scrubbed for what felt like ages but still didn’t feel clean.

Then a knock came at the door.

“Maeve? Sweetheart, let me in. I don’t have my keycard. Maeve? Are you okay?”

Maeve sighed. She couldn’t let him think she was disgusted by him- although part of her was still a bit freaked out that she’d just seen him having anal sex- so she rinsed off her hands and draped a towel around her to answer the door. She hid behind it so no one in the hall would see her naked and called out right away.

“I’m not decent so if Aaron’s with you…”

“He’s not,” Spencer replied, shutting the door behind him, “Are you okay?”

Spencer reached for her and all she could think of was that she was naked and his hands had been inside _his ass._

“Did you wash your hands?” She blurted, and then winced as anger and sadness flickered across his face. She was being especially cruel since she could _see_ that his hair was wet.

“Yes,” Spencer replied, “I washed up before coming here. I didn’t think that would be polite to come visit my wife while wearing my husband’s scent, not to mention having his _semen_ inside of me. You know, just in case you were thinking about that as well.”

“I’m sorry,” She replied, tears starting up as she realized how hurtful she was being, “I didn’t mean… it’s how I was raised… I just…”

“Is this going to work?” Spencer asked her angrily, “Ever?”

“I don’t know,” Maeve choked out.

Spencer sighed, “Are you ready to actually _talk_ this out?”

“Yes,” She replied, then reconsidered quickly, “No.”

“That’s what I was afraid of,” Spencer walked past her quickly and headed for his suitcase, “I’m going home. If you want to see me again give me a call otherwise I-“

“Spencer?” Maeve asked, not bothering to hide the fear in her voice, and dropped her towel.

Spencer turned, his eyes filled with agony as he realized he couldn’t run from the fear in her voice because her happiness meant so much more to him than his own did, but when he saw her he froze with wide eyes.

Maeve leaned into the bathroom and pulled out his purse. Reaching inside with shaking hands she withdrew the silver vibrator with the little bumps all over the slightly curved end and held the smooth handle towards him.

“Will you use this on me?”

“Um,” Spencer paused and then crossed the room to her, “You realize this is for-“

“Yes,” She cut him off, “And I want you to. I’ve never… done that before. I trust you. I want you to.”

Spencer nodded and gestured to the bed. Maeve picked up the towel and dried off her hair quickly before laying it down on the bed. She straightening her hair with her fingers before lying down on the bed with her bottom half on the towel. Spencer stood there with his pupils blown, just admiring her. She knew she was fairly attractive, but his scrutiny was making her squirm.

“You’re so beautiful,” Spencer whispered, then climbed up onto the bed on his knees. He was back in men’s clothing and it was both disconcerting and appealing, “Do you want my clothes on?”

“No,” She whispered.

Reid hesitated and then laid the toy out on the bed. He stripped off his shirt and then went for his trousers as well. He hesitated at his panties, but Maeve nodded approval so off they slid. He put a hand on his bra and she considered a moment and then smiled and nodded. Reid smiled at her shyly as he picked up the toy and began to slather it with lubricant.

“Now, the tips small enough but I can start with my fingers if you want,” Spencer wondered.

Maeve thought about Spencer’s face while being touched so intimately and nodded hopefully. Spencer smiled and nodded to her legs. She realized then that she had them pressed tightly together, so she spread them slowly while blushing profusely.

Spencer climbed beneath her thighs and gently guided her legs upwards. Then he put the toy down and leaned forward over her body.

“Is this okay?” He asked as her breath kicked up a notch.

“Yes,” Maeve whispered softly.

Spencer leaned in for a kiss and she opened her mouth welcomingly for his tongue, enjoying the slow build of excitement as his kiss increased in hunger. He pulled away and moved down her neck, making a beeline for her breasts. His hand reached up to cup one as his mouth descended on the other and Maeve gasped in surprise at his talent. Spencer had told her he’d never been with a woman, but he was working her tit with nearly as much skill as Bobby had. She was quickly arching her back and breathing faster as her desire increased tenfold. She could already feel the slick between her thighs as Spencer’s hand travelled lower. She was practically panting by the time he reached her quim.

 

Yeah. Stopping there. I want to change perspectives and I figured a chapter break was needed. Sorry! To make up for it, here is a (most likely fake) picture of Maeve naked. I thought we needed it since we didn’t see much of her in the series.


	9. Chapter 9

Reid was drowning in Maeve. Her breasts were soft and warm, two fleshy pillows that he wanted to attach himself to for life. Her mound, when he finally worked up the courage to touch it, was surprisingly hot and slick. He found himself warring with what it would be like to press his face against her, but that would involve leaving off his attempt to absorb her breast through his face. He moved downward greedily, pressing only a single kiss to her stomach and then gently spreading the silky hair between her thighs to view the red lips underneath.

“Oh, so gorgeous,” Reid breathed before leaning forward to press a tender kiss to her nether lips.

“I thought you might not like it,” Maeve said softly.

“Because you’re a _girl_ ,” Spencer chuckled, “I _want_ you, Maeve. So much.”

Reid adjusted his fingers on her wet quim, spreading her lips so he could lean down and lap gently at her soft, wet flesh.

“Up,” Maeve whispered, her voice trembling with want, “No, not that high. Lower. To the right.”

Reid snickered, “I’m really bad at this, huh?”

“Learning curve,” Maeve laughed, and reached down to spread herself with two fingers, “See this lil nub? It’s my hot spot. Touch me there often enough and I’ll scream your name.”

Reid reached out to stroke her clit with one curious finger and Maeve gasped, legs falling open. Reid’s eyes widened as he stroked her with his thumb, watching Maeve fall apart before him, her eyes fluttering as her breath sped up. He kneeled up and then slid his fingers down to her wet entrance and slipped one inside with a low moan. She felt nothing like entering Aaron, but then he hadn’t expected her to. He slid his fingers around and looked for some place to make her jump the way his prostate made him, but Maeve didn’t seem to have something like that.

“Spence,” Maeve panted, “Don’t stop. I’m so close.”

Reid realized he’d abandoned his work on her nub so he picked it up again after spreading her fluids around. Maeve let out a low moan of pleasure and her hips began to shake. It made it harder for him to keep track of her wet bud but he chased her down anyway. Maeve was shaking with want, clawing at the bedding as Reid tried to work her harder and faster. His own cock was throbbing hard as his fingers pumped in and out of her. She was trying to say something, but he couldn’t catch it since she was panting and moaning too much.

“Say again?” Reid asked.

“Curl your… fingers…” She gasped.

“Towards your bladder?”

“Yes!” She gasped as Reid obeyed.

Maeve cried out, her body jerking beneath his hands as fluids gushed from her body. Reid’s face lit up at the sight of her pleasure, working her through her climax as she gasped for more. When she squirmed away from him he laughed at his success and reached down to finish himself off.

“What are you doing?” She asked grabbing at his arm, “C’mere.”

“But you’re done-“

“Just needed to catch my breath,” Maeve replied with a smile, “Multiple orgasms for women, remember? I’m not _done_ I’m just… relieved. You promised you’d use that gizmo on me.”

Reid nodded and grabbed the toy, making sure it was wet enough before gently reaching down to press the tip to her back entrance. Maeve held up her legs and took a few slow breaths. Reid slid it inside of her, one little bump at a time, pulling it back when she began to tense. When she relaxed again he slid the toy into her body one more time and she took it all. Reid smiled warmly at her, watching her breath around the intrusion. When she was more relaxed he began to finger her quim again, flicking her bud with his thumb and sliding a finger inside of her. He worked the toy with the other hand, slowly pulling it free before pressing it in again. It wasn’t the sort one fucked hard with, but Maeve didn’t seem to need that. She was shaking with pleasure, calling out his name as her body mounted up again. Within seconds she was shrieking in pleasure while Reid gaped at the sight of her trying to hold herself still while pleasure made her pussy clench and her bud pulse.

“Spencer!” She screamed, “Oh gods, please! Take me!”

Reid’s brain short circuited for a moment and then he was sliding the toy out with shaking hands before scrambling up her body. He momentarily floundered, not certain how to find her front entrance and not at _all_ certain either of them wanted to try the back door at this time. Maeve saved him by reaching down and guiding him to her hole. Spencer sank in with a gasp of pleasure, shocked at her flickering walls and warm, enveloping flesh. She was tight all the way through and he let out a soft cry of surprise as he bottomed out, his cockhead pressing against something soft and spongy inside of her. Maeve groaned and then wrapped her legs around his hips and tangled her hands in his hair. Reid had no recollection of beginning to thrust, he was simply moving without rhythm as he chased his release. His technique hardly mattered at this point. Maeve was practically moving him with her strong thighs, but she was about to take full control.

Maeve rolled them over and Reid stared up in pure bliss at the sight of her sweaty breasts heaving as she lifted herself up and then snapped her hips down again. It was Reid’s turn to clutch at the bedding as Maeve’s slick body moved over his sensitive cock. He knew he wouldn’t last, but he wasn’t certain how many times a woman was meant to receive pleasure. He’d stupidly done no research on the matter, having been too busy planning two weddings. Now he was struggling to hold himself back while fumbling for her clit despite her moving body. She pushed his hand away and worked herself, three fingers moving in a circle over her sensitive nib while she gasped and arched over his body. Reid went for her breasts instead, and wasn’t _that_ a brilliant idea? He lost himself in chasing the bouncing mounds, feeling her hard nipples graze against his palms. One of her hands gripped the front of his bra and then Maeve was tight around his cock, her pleasure unintentionally holding him back.

Reid gasped, his body jerking beneath her as she stilled with half his cock inside her body as she worked herself through another climax. She was moaning loud, her breathing ragged, while Reid pushed himself up inside of her, frantic for his own release. When her body sank down on him Reid managed another half-thrust and then came hard into her, his cock pulsing out miles of pleasure as he groaned in relief. His back was bowed forward and he was gripping her thighs tightly. Nothing ever prepared him for how good it felt to come inside of someone, and _this_ was an experience he’d never had before.

Reid went slack beneath Maeve, wheezing as he tried to catch his breath. Maeve beamed down at him and then slowly lowered herself to kiss his slack lips. When she slid off of him he simply lay there smiling in contentment as she arranged herself, plastered against his side.

“Was it as good for you as it was for me?” Maeve teased, running a finger down his waxed chest.

“Maeve,” Reid gasped, “I think I saw stars.”


	10. Chapter 10

Reid fumbled awkwardly with the scarf around his neck prompting Maeve to giggle and fix it for him.

“Relax, sweetheart. They’re going to love you,” Maeve kissed his nose and pulled him towards the door of her large home.

“No they aren’t. Kids hate me. I can’t believe I’m a step-dad. They’re going to eat me alive,” Reid protested, trying to slow down their speed.

“You’re wearing way too many layers of both fabric and make-up for them to eat you,” Maeve teased.

“Gee thanks,” Spencer huffed.

Maeved pulled the door open and headed inside with Reid in tow, “Hello! I’m home!”

The door opened onto two stairwells, one leading up and one leading down. Footsteps came from both directions at Maeve’s shout.

“Mommy!” A voice crowed from the living room above them, and a curly red moppet came flying down the steps to jump into Maeve’s arms.

“Gwen! Oh, sweetheart, I missed you!”

“Aunt Mae!” Someone called from downstairs, “Mommy! Aunt Mae is here!”

Maeve moved upstairs with her bundle on her hip while Spencer stood awkwardly in the doorway. Two young girls and a little boy came rushing up from the sub level followed by a young woman with a full belly. Reid recognized her as Rachel, but gawked at her belly.

“You weren’t pregnant two days ago!”

Rachel laughed, “I’m a clothing designer. I know how to hide a Budda belly, and luckily for me I hadn’t popped yet. I woke up like this.”

“You look amazing,” Reid stared at her belly in longing, “Can I touch it or…”

“Sure,” She smiled, “You’re family.”

Reid’s hand hovered over her belly for a moment before pressing down, “Oh wow. It’s firm.”

“Sure,” She laughed, “It’s not _fat_. Come on upstairs. We have a living area that suits us for introductions.”

Reid followed her upstairs to find Maeve on her knees tickling the red head while two other kids hovered nearby. She stood up and pulled Reid in close to introduce them.

“Spencer you remember Gwen, Arthur, and Lance,” Maeve beamed at her three children, “Kids, you probably remember this person as Willow, but I need you to start calling him Spencer now. Remember how we talked about me marrying someone besides Daddy?”

Maeve was met with awkward nods and a shy smile from Gwen. He returned it, cleared his throat, and tried out his voice, “Hi.”

“You sound like a girl,” Arthur decided.

“Thank you,” Reid replied, “I work hard on it.”

“Why do you dress like a girl?” Lance asked.

“Lance!” Maeve scolded, “I explained that to you already! I explained that to him, Spencer.”

“He probably just wants confirmation from the source. It’s what any good intellect would want. Lance, I’m a crossdresser. I enjoy women’s clothing and how it makes me feel to wear it.”

“What’s it make you feel like?” Lance asked.

Reid blushed a bit, “Pretty, I guess.”

“My dad says guys can be pretty too,” Lance stated firmly.

“Yes they can,” Reid replied, “And as it happens I do think of myself as a guy. I just like to look like a woman.”

“And you smell like one, too!” Arthur sang, laughing at his own joke.

“Thanks,” Reid snickered despite Maeve’s look of horror.

“Kids,” Maeve winced.

“It’s fine,” Reid replied with a smile.

“Spencer!” Robert called from the kitchen as he walked in from the back porch, “I was just firing up the grill! You joining us for dinner?”

“I wouldn’t want to impose-“ Reid stammered.

“You’re family,” Robert grinned, “It’s no imposition. Besides, I want a word with you.”

Robert’s arm came down around Reid’s shoulder and he gave Maeve a terrified look before he was dragged out the sliding door and onto the back porch. There Robert was indeed starting up a gigantic grill, the sort professionals used in outdoor kitchens on beaches.

“Wow!” Reid gaped, “You could cook a person on that!”

Robert gave him a horrified look and Reid groaned, glancing around to make sure no children had heard. They were off playing in the sprinkler.

“Sorry,” Reid grumbled, “Hazards of the trade. That and I’m not used to being around kids overmuch. Just Jack and my godson, and they’re easily contained to one area.”

“I bet,” Robert chuckled, “How you handling all these changes?”

“Not as strange as some others I’ve been through,” Reid quipped, swishing his skirt.

“Point taken,” Robert snickered, “How’s _Maeve_ taking them?”

“Um…” Reid thought back over their night together. They’d managed to have sex once again that morning, but the night before had been a disaster of guilt and anxiety.

“I’m guessing you two won’t be producing a little genius anytime soon?”

“Maybe?” Reid squeaked, “Could you talk to her? Give her your blessing?”

“I did that already,” He sighed, “I’ll admit I’m not thrilled to share her either, but at least I’ve done this before. The first ten times I shared a bed with Maeve I could barely touch her. Once I couldn’t even get it up. I felt like I was cheating on Melissa. Got over it right quick when Melissa found Maeve crying in the garden and nearly slugged me for making her feel ugly.”

“That’s how I felt,” Reid replied softly.

“It’s not a very nice way to deal with it,” Robert stated, “But next time she balks maybe mention it to her. I bet she’ll about face right quick.”

“I don’t want to do that to her,” Reid shook his head sadly, “I just want her to be happy.”

Robert sighed, “Me too. Unfortunately sometimes happy comes with a lot of price tags.”

“Says the guy with a thirteenth kid on the way!” Reid shook his head, punching his arm lightly, “You dog, you!”

Robert chuckled, “It’ll be Rachel’s second. She’s excited, but she wants to stop there. Melissa’s almost past healthy childbearing age and Maeve has a second husband. I’m planning on getting snipped in two weeks.”

“You sure?” Reid asked in surprise.

“Yep,” Robert nodded, “We’ll use condoms until we’re sure it’s worked so you won’t have to worry about paternity.”

Reid winced. He’d forgotten that Maeve would still be sharing a bed with Robert. Robert rubbed his back gently, “I know. It hurts, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah, but it’s _worth it_.”

“Sure is,” Robert glanced down at the yard at his children, Melissa reining queen amongst them in her patio chair. Maeve could be seen through the kitchen laughing and mixing up a big pitcher of iced tea. Rachel stepped out onto the patio, her bare feet were swollen and she was gently stroking her belly with one be-ringed hand.

“You two going to cook or stare solemnly into the flames?” Rachel teased.

Maeve’s kids rushed out the patio door and fled down the steps, heading Melissa’s order to slow down. They joined their brothers and sisters in the sprinkler, laughing and shoving eagerly. Maeve stepped out with a pitcher of iced tea and placed it on the long folding table that took up part of the porch.

“In summer,” Maeve told Reid with a shy smile, “It’s just too much to cook for so many people indoors. We’d never managed the bill to cool the place down! So we practically live on the grill. Robert’s a wiz.”

“You’re not half bad yourself,” Robert chuckled, “Sadly, it’s our gravid Rachel who’s the best grill cook, but she won’t come near the grill while pregnant. Thinks it leads to cancer.”

“Actually, eating food cooked over coals is exceedingly dangerous, though not necessarily to unborn children. Free radicals get pushed into our food during the cooking process, especially anywhere that’s charred, and can cause cancer cells in the body to multiply.”

“I think I’ll have a salad,” Rachel frowned, heading indoors.

Maeve groaned, Reid winced, and Robert shouted after her, “It’s a propane grill! Reid, go tell her propane is harmless.”

“Sorry,” Reid muttered, and hurried after Rachel to correct his mistake.

Rachel was in the kitchen cutting up a head of lettuce when he approached, “I wasn’t talking about your grill. Just grills in general. Mainly charcoal grills. Open flames can be more harmful than contained heating, but propane grills aren’t measurably dangerous to someone with low cancer risks. I assume you don’t smoke?”

“No,” She smiled over her shoulder at him, “And I’m not paranoid, either. I’m just not fond of the smell of propane while I’m pregnant. I just say that to tease Robert.”

“You can smell propane?” Reid frowned, “I’ve heard of women developing heightened senses but…”

“Go put the dressing on the table,” Rachel interrupted, “We all take part in this house.”

“Right. On it. Anything else?” Reid asked, gathering up several bottles of dressing.

“Smile, honey. You’re at the Donovan home, not a funeral home.”

Reid gave her a tense smile and slipped back out to put the dressing on the table before asking Maeve what else he could do to help. Maeve was pulling in the wash from the line that extended off the porch and across their property. It was far enough from the sprinklers, but not from the running children.

“Help me fold these quickly before somebody decides to run through them,” She huffed.

XXX

Hotch sat in front of his laptop- his personal one, not his company laptop- and clicked a link in his browser. He scrolled through the listing for transgender porn, which was the closest he could get to find a man in drag to jerk off to. He found one who wasn’t either pushing retirement or too altered to suit his tastes. He’d had no idea he had such a thing for men in dresses until he’d seen Reid in full drag. Now he couldn’t go back. Hotch teased the underside of his cock and watched as the young woman in the clip began to stroke her dick. He mirrored the motions for a bit and then took off at his own pace, just enjoying the sight of lace and turgid flesh. The lovely young transwoman came before Hotch was near ready so he flipped to another clip. This one was a ciswoman but she had an engorged clitoris, likely altered using a pump. Hotch hadn’t experimented with this sort before, but it instantly intrigued him. She teased it and worked it as if it were a tiny penis and Hotch was soon panting out his own release as she stroked the tiny slick member with two fingers.

“Wow,” Hotch gasped, “I have _got_ to show this to Spencer.”

XXX

“Hey,” Reid whispered into the phone.

“Hey yourself,” Hotch purred, “I miss you.”

“I miss you too,” Reid replied softly.

“Is this not a good time?” Hotch worried.

“No,” Reid replied softly, “Maeve’s asleep. We’re… we’re in her room. Her husband- other husband- is down the hall spending the night with Rachel. Rachel’s pregnant.”

“Yeah, I noticed,” Hotch replied, “She’s carrying it well.”

“Damn, I missed it,” Reid huffed.

“So I take it this is awkward for you?” Hotch asked.

“A bit, yeah. This time _neither_ of us were into sex,” Reid sighed.

“Well _I_ found something interesting,” Hotch chuckled.

“Yeah?” Reid asked.

“I saw a clip on the internet of a woman with a huge clitoris, one that looked almost like a penis.”

“Ooh, clit pumping,” Reid replied, “So hot.”

“I came like a teenager,” Hotch huffed.

“Ugh,” Reid groaned, “I’m in a house with three teenagers in it. They’re all staring at me like they don’t know whether they should be interested or not. It’s creepy.”

“I get that a lot from teens,” Hotch chuckled, “There’s always that ‘ew, don’t be into me, you’re illegal’ factor, but deep down inside you feel good that someone’s checking you out.”

“I think we have different reactions,” Reid laughed, “I’m just weirded out.”

“You’ll get used to it. You’re an attractive man, Spencer. People notice.”

“I’m not used to being attractive,” Reid replied, “When did that happen?”

“You just didn’t know you were before,” Hotch chuckled, “You were oblivious. Now you’ve had this sexual awakening and… now I’m thinking about your ass.”

Reid chuckled, “You’re good for my ego.”

“You’re good for my libido,” Hotch purred.

“You got off already, don’t flirt with me. I’m lying next to my _wife_ ,” Reid chuckled. That sobered them both up, “Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Hotch sighed.

“Are you unhappy?” Reid worried.

“No,” Hotch replied, “I’m honestly not. I miss you, but I’m not unhappy. Are you spending the rest of your honeymoon there?”

“No,” Reid replied softly, “We’re going out to their summer home. It’s a cabin by a lake. We’re going boating. I don’t know how to boat.”

“In the case of the inexperienced it involves a lot of sitting and trying not to throw up,” Hotch replied.

“Oh, good,” Reid replied, “I’m good at that.”

They were both silent for a while and then Reid sighed, “I’m tired and I miss you.”

“I miss you, too,” Hotch replied softly, “It’s just a few more days. I’ll see you at home.”

“I know,” Reid replied sadly, “I just… I’ve got so little time with her and yet I’m not enjoying it to the fullest. I’m going to regret it. I’m sure of that, but how do I manage not to?”

“You look into her eyes,” Hotch whispered softly, “And every time the fears or guilt emerge you remind yourself that this could be the last time you see her.”

Reid was silent; his stomach twisting as he remembered Hotch’s lost wife, “I hope you find another Haley some day.”

“I already have,” Hotch replied, “Goodnight, Spencer. I love you.”

“Love you, too.”

 


	11. Chapter 11

Reid and Maeve held each other tight in the elevator all the way down to the first floor. They’d made love slowly for as long as each could hold out that morning and Reid had promised to mail her sperm on a regular basis until she was able to conceive. Maeve was crying already and Reid was fighting back tears as well.

“I can’t believe this is it,” Reid choked.

“It’s not ‘it’,” Maeve sobbed, “We’ll see each other again.”

“Yeah, in months or years or… What are we even going to do if we have a child? How will I see them? That internet video thing?”

“Skype,” Maeve laughed, “It’s different if we have a child. _When_ we have a child.”

“Why?” Reid sniffled.

“Because you won’t just be flying out for a booty call,” They both turned with a start, surprised they hadn’t heard the elevator door open. Hotch was standing there in his usual suit with a sad smile on his face, “You’ll be visiting your _child_. Neither spouse will deny you the time or the funds to get there. Trust me, Spence. No one is going to let you miss out on your child’s life.”

“It won’t be enough,” Reid stated, walking forward and throwing his arms around Hotch.

Hotch held him tightly, “Speaking as a parent, there aren’t enough hours in the day for it to be enough. At least there are other parents for Maeve and your future child to lean on.”

Maeve smiled sadly, “We don’t have to do this. Based on my cycle I’m probably not pregnant now so-“

“No,” Reid turned around quickly, heading back to her and taking her hands, “I _want_ this. I want to have a child with you. It will hurt, but it’s not something I’ll regret.”

They kissed gently again, hugged each other tightly for a moment, whispered their love into each other’s ears, and then Reid slowly slipped away from her and into Hotch’s arms. He waved sadly as he got into the cab. Maeve blew him a kiss as she got into her Husband’s car. Then they were off in two different directions and Reid was sadly watching her fade into the distance. He sniffled despondently, holding Hotch’s hand. They boarded the plane in silence and Reid held his hand tightly for the entire flight back to Virginia.

Hotch walked into his condo and scooped up Jack with a happy cheer, hugging him tightly. Reid was close behind, and happily pulled the young man into his arms, hugging him tightly.

“Hi, mom,” Jack smiled shyly.

“Mom?” Reid grinned, “When did that start?”

“I hope you don’t mind,” Jessica smiled softly, standing up from the couch, “He was asking a _lot_ of questions and I couldn’t keep putting them off.”

“Odd,” Hotch frowned, “I thought I covered everything.”

“You might have,” Reid replied, “But intelligent children generally want more than one source of information. I kinda like being called mom.”

“Whatever makes you happy,” Hotch smiled, pressing a kiss to his temple, “Would you mind making dinner tonight? I’d like to play a few games with Jack.”

“Pasta?” Reid asked, his face lighting up, “Or maybe a nice roast?”

“Anything home-made. I missed your cooking for this last week. A vacation from everything and everyone sounded great until I realized I’d be eating out every single night.”

“I’m making a roast,” Reid grinned, heading for the kitchen.

Hotch spent a few minutes talking to Jessica, whose disposition on babysitting had changed drastically. She was relieved that Hotch had forgiven her and that her error hadn’t cost Jack his life. They had also made it a point to NOT use her as a babysitter when they were home. Instead they were taking turns with JJ. When she wanted a date night with Will they took Henry off her hands, when they wanted a date night they dropped off Jack. It was working well and Reid was thrilled to spend more time with Henry.

“So how does it feel to be married?” Jessica asked with a smile.

“Fantastic,” Hotch smiled.

“Heartbreaking and wonderful all at once,” Reid replied.

“I… imagine,” Jessica replied.

Jessica was uneasy around Reid for multiple reasons and Hotch had no idea how to console her. He’d told her that Reid was marrying Maeve with his blessing and reassured her about his mental health multiple times. That didn’t stop her from being edgy around him. It especially didn’t stop her from fearing him when Reid got into an argument with Freddy in the kitchen a moment later. Jack laughed as Reid snarled at his ‘imaginary friend’ about the seasonings for the roast.

“Spence?” Hotch called, “Maybe hush it up a bit?”

“Sorry!” Reid called, then turned and headed into the living room, “He wants me to make it bland but you and Jack like it with garlic.”

“He doesn’t get a say in how you prepare our food,” Hotch stated firmly, “Tell him I said so and ignore him if he makes a fuss. I’ll handle him if he tries to lay a hand on you.”

“He won’t,” Reid beamed, “He can’t anymore.”

Reid returned to the kitchen and Jack proceeded to shower Hotch with attention and information on his stay. They played candyland while Reid hummed in the kitchen. Jessica left after spending a few more minutes chatting with Hotch. When Reid put dinner down Hotch and Jack both exclaimed at its perfection.

It felt so perfect. It felt like _Haley_ again, except it was all uniquely Spencer Reid-Hotchner. Hotch smiled at him lovingly and stroked his fingers throughout the meal. When Reid scooped out ice cream for dessert they all cheered and cuddled up on the couch to watch one of Jack’s movies. He was drifting off by the time Hotch insisted it was bed time and then they had to read him a book before he finally settled down. Reid smiled softly as Hotch kissed his son goodnight and then led Reid down the hall.

“So… mom?” Hotch smiled.

“I like it,” Reid replied, “I know I prefer masculine pronouns, but I see no reason why only women can claim the term ‘mother’ when it’s a reference to being a caretaker. It’s not like women have to even be the birth parent for it to work, either.”

“True,” Hotch nodded, “And with more gay couples marrying and adopting it seems cruel to deny them a parental term.”

“Exactly,” Reid smiled, “So I’m… I’m a mom!”

“And a future father,” Hotch breathed.

“Maeve,” Reid sighed, pain flickering through his eyes.

“It’s so surreal,” Hotch told him, “I think I might be in love with your romance with her. It really should be made into a book.”

“Yeah, right,” Reid laughed, “One of those ones with the corny cover where a woman’s being clutched against a barrel chest, with her bussom bursting out of a corset.”

“Exactly,” Hotch grinned, “Garcia can photoshop my chest onto your head if it helps.”

“You _bastard_ ,” Reid laughed, “I like my scrawny figure, you know!”

“Mm, you mean curvy,” Hotch purred, leaning in to capture Reid’s lips.

Reid pulled back, “Could… could we not tonight? I’m tired and depressed.”

“Sure, sweetheart,” Hotch replied, frowning in concern, “What can I do to help?”

“Just hold me? Please?”

“Anything for you,” Hotch soothed, pulling his lover towards the bed, “My beautiful husband.”

“My handsome prince,” Reid sighed, turning so Hotch could undo his dress, “I’m so glad to be home, even if I am far from my wife. My _wife_. That’s so… just…”

“I know,” Hotch replied, “It’s beautiful and painful all at once.”

“How did you ever stand leaving Haley for days on end? I’m dying here and it’s only been hours!”

“I knew I could go back,” Hotch replied, wrapping his arms around Reid’s waist and laying his chin on his shoulder, “You’re going to have to wait months. It’s cruel.”

“Yeah it is, but at least I have _you_.”

“Always,” Hotch kissed his cheek, “Now let’s sleep off this jet lag so we can go to work tomorrow, fly somewhere else, and get more jet lag.”

“Sweet,” Reid chuckled, “Let’s do that.”

XXX

For four days straight a case absorbed their entire attention span, barely leaving time for Hotch and Reid to check in on Jack at home let alone think about sex or relationships. They were exhausted and repulsed by the entire world when it was time to return home. Reid curled up on the couch on the jet with his head in Hotch’s lap and slept hard. Hotch stroked his pretty hair and stared out the window morosely.

“You guys doing okay?” Morgan asked softly.

“Yes,” Hotch replied, “This is all harder on Spence than it is on me.”

“Yeah, because he’s the one with a partner who’s married to someone else,” Morgan snorted.

“No,” Hotch frowned, “Because the woman he loves is on the other side of the country trying to conceive his child via turkey-baster.”

Morgan winced, “Ouch.”

“Yeah,” Hotch nodded, “He’s a bit broken up about it. Seeing his child is going to be difficult.”

“Frequent flier miles?”

“That’s our thought,” Hotch nodded, “He’s never been big on credit cards, but we’ll get one. Finding _time_ will be another issue. We don’t exactly have a weekend-trip friendly job.”

“It will just have to be,” Morgan nodded, “He can’t miss his child’s life.”

“Exactly,” Hotch nodded, “And eventually Reid Jr. will be old enough to travel to him.”

“Assuming you or they don’t move. You might want to find a job out there.”

Hotch shook his head, “We discussed that. It’s not on. The BAU is too important to us both. We would end up resenting each other and Maeve.”

“Yeah, not a good deal,” Morgan nodded, “So what now?”

“We cope. We love. We live,” Hotch shrugged.

“That should be on a tacky picture frame,” Morgan snickered.

Reid moaned in his sleep. At first Hotch thought it was desire, but then he let out a frightened keen and began to thrash in his sleep.

“Spencer, sweetheart,” Hotch soothed.

Reid sat up with a scream, nearly knocking Hotch’s jaw with his head, screaming Maeve’s name in terror. He gave Hotch a horrified look as the man pulled him in for a tight hug.

“Just a dream, just a dream,” He soothed.

“Oh gods,” Reid breathed, “I dreamt I killed her.”

“You didn’t. She’s fine.”

“I’m sick.”

“Your brain is playing back things you were forced to do combined with more recent events. That’s how dreams work. You’re not sick. Well, you are, but it’s not the kind of sick you’re thinking of. You aren’t a danger, Spencer.”

“I hope not,” Reid whispered, “What kind of a parent would I be?”

“A brilliant one,” Hotch soothed, “My gorgeous genius.”


End file.
